The Sleeping Princess
by Girlaremo
Summary: The world is a mysterious place, filled with many creatures and monsters who all live among humans. When a large amount of magic is residing in a young princess' heart, what could come forth and threaten this royal's life? And who is the red-haired wizard? Rated T for possible gore and suggestive themes. [Scot/Fem!Canada]
1. The First Page

The young king paced the palace hall, muttering under his breath. There was a blue velvet bench outside, a red cloaked figure sat there with his hands folded in his lap.

"What's taking so long? You said this would be an easy thing for her." The king said impatiently, gnawing on the fingernail of his thumb.

"I said you would have a child, not that this would be easy. It will not be easy for her, since there is magic involved." His voice was tinged with a northern accent of sorts, his eyes burning green under his hood. He was a magician, a sorcerer in all the ways, everything around him smelled of magic; a sweet, bitter and spicy scent.

"If she dies, Allistor…" The king started, wringing his hands and sending a dangerous glare to the magician.

"I told you, if she does die it's because the potion didn't do its work," There was a bit of rise in his tone, he was not liking that King Francis was accusing him of being a liar and terrible magic caster. "You would still have your child, isn't that enough of what you wished for?"

The king kept quiet, looking at the red-haired mage, who did not return his gaze. "I'll still keep your pay the same if either one dies…You've done so much for me, and for such a little fee."

"It's all a part of my job," He sighed. "And it's the least I can do to atone for my sins."

At that moment, the door to the bedroom came open and a handmaid came out with a small being in her arms, looking down at the swaddled bundle. "Your majesty, your daughter…" His eyes brightened up as he was handed the child, small hardly human noises could be heard from the fussy baby.

"She is beautiful…mais, isn't she supposed to be with her mo—" He was cut off by the sudden realization and the sad look from the handservant. "M-Ma Reine…"

"I-I'm so sorry, she…she really tried to stay as long as she could, but she was so weak already with the sicken—"

"She had the sickness?" His eyes widened, almost in shock. "She never showed, sh-she would have told me…" The rise in his voice brought forth a small cry from the infant. Without thinking, he passed the baby to Allistor, who was still sitting on the plush bench. He darted into the room, a short cut off cry escaped into the hallway.

Allistor sighed, looking to the babe. His nose twitched, brows furrowing. "You smell of magic…" His calloused fingers brushed past the blanket, and there he saw it; a small marking, not much bigger than a gold coin. It looked to be a magic mark, being a pale purple instead of the color of a normal birthmark. Not to mention, it was the same shape and size of his own wizard brand on his shoulder. Looking around, there was nobody there. Balancing the child in one arm, he traced the mark with his finger, making it glow ever so slightly. "I was right…" This was dangerous. The mark lay right above her tiny heart; it must be there. It wasn't too much, but she could mindlessly grant a wish without knowing. "Please forgive me, but this is for your own good…" Tracing the mark more, it glowed, not liking the presence of more magic. The infant began to cry loudly, the mage traced faster, trying to make the mark fade. "Dammit all…come on…" Francis came back out just as he thought he was finished….sealing it away. "She started crying, I'm unsure as to why." He handed her over, trying to keep his composure.

Holding her close and hushing her, he looked to Allistor. "It's alright, as long as she's okay…" He sighed heavily, sadness in his eyes. "Mon petit Madeline…just as your mother would be…" The child quieted, leaving the three in silence.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, my king." Allistor bowed, pulling up his hood. "I must be off, though."

"Why so soon? Can't you do anything else? For her maman?" The king's voice shook, but he couldn't help it.

"…I cannot. It's tabooed, dangerous, not to mention something you wouldn't want." Memories flashed through his mind, making him shudder. Blood everywhere, a smear on his own face, and everything was blurry. A dark figure chucked with the evil of a thousand lives behind his tone.

"_Thank you for releasing me into your brother's body, knave." He grinned, pearly white teeth lined up after each other, each just as sharp as the rest. His claws were dark and long, sharp, easily tearing flesh. The last detail he remembered was that he had Arthur's eyes. Arthur's pale, innocent eyes, split by a slit-shaped pupil. His normal blonde hair was dyed the color of blood, nothing like Allistor's fire red. "You've damned yourself well…take up this immortality, it's rather painful, love." He grinned, almost slapping Allistor's forehead with his hand. A searing pain went through his body, making him cry out in agony. Every bit of him felt like it was burning, raging, painful. _

"_St-Stop! Stop it!" He screamed, thrashing and writhing under him. Allistor's eyes flashed becoming as wide as dishes and just as bright as the monster's that tortured him. _

_The monster only grinned wider, eyes narrowing. "Poor soul, trying to bring back your brother with little trinkets and charms…it's a sweet thing, really." He dug his nails into hi scalp, drawing blood. "Your other brothers didn't come back when you prayed and prayed, right? So you turned to dark magic? Did you not know that it's forbidden for this reason? Your baby brother Arthur is now a devil, thanks to you!"_

"_N-No!" Allistor yelled, trying to rip himself away. "You're lying!" The pain was wearing him thin, and his energy was easing away. His breath was strained, and he panted heavily._

"_And you'll forever be nineteen, love. Think before you try to bring back the dead, dear." And with that, he was gone. Allistor hung there for a moment on his knees, blood running down his face from his scalp. _

"_A-Arthur…" He cried, sobs caught in his throat as he fell forward, passing out._

"Allistor…Are you alright?" Francis brought him back to reality, frowning with sad eyes.

"Mm, fine." He nodded, realizing there was a wetness running down his face. He sniffed and wiped it all away, shaking his head. "I must be off. Best wishes to you and your princess…"

"I pray life is kind to you as well." Francis called after him, hushing Madeline in his arms. "Shhh…Papa's here…"

They'd have to plan a funeral soon, and with the sickness, they'd have to torch the body to staunch it out before the whole castle caught it. He'd also have to find someone to take care of Madeline, since Francis couldn't take care of her by any means. "We need to get going…this is going to be a long day…"

•••

"I can feel new magic…"A lone devil sneered, sitting up from his plush bed of bones. His eyes were still closed, breathing in the deep musk of the scent he yearned for. He opened his eyes, letting them roll to the front, glowing lightly. "I want to find it…I will find it, and devour it…" He licked his lips, smirking widely. "Or should I let it age like wine…?" The devil rose, flitting his wings and settling himself on the ground, his shoes making light noise. "I will let it age…about twenty years. Give or take, giving that I'm not good at tracking yet…Oh well~ I'll have a ready meal~"

•••

"Katyushka, are you sure she's alright? She's crying an awful lot…" Francis frowned, watching as she handled the small child, worrying over every small thing.

"My king, she is alright." She smiled lightly, putting her down on the changing table and out of her out of her soiled clothes. Everything about the nursery was extravagant, the velvet tapestries were plush, and every little detail was gorgeous. The babe was being fussy, to be honest. "Ivan was like this when he was little…He still isn't a morning person."

"What's that? What are you doing?"

"She's got a rash on her rump. I'm just putting oil on it so it'll hurt less." She explained, re-clothing the child. "She's going to have breakfast soon, so you might want to leave."

"Oh, right right right…" Francis nodded, ducking out of the room. "Just be sure she's all taken care of, treat her like your own!"

Katyushka smiled, shaking her head. "Your papa is so funny sometimes…he cares so much for his _malenʹke dytya._" Her own children (they were actually her siblings, but she had enough years and aging to make them look like her own) were at home, Ivan being old enough to take care of Natalia and himself.

Francis chose her as Madeline's nurse maid due to her skill with children, and she had actually had been with child at one time, but things became complicated and the small life was lost. Taking care of a small one lessened her nerves and brought her happiness, even if she was not hers. With a sigh, she sat herself in a rocking chair. "You are so very loved…_petit choux._" Her accent made it the words seem weird and bulky, but it was a pet name, no doubt.

Hopefully she and Felix could try again soon…


	2. Between the Pages

Okay, so this'll get around soon…I really need to update my things, I've had literally no time with being sick and such…but this is really...yeah, I've got college coming around, and yeah, my grades aren't the best either. For now, chapter two of the Sleeping Princess.

•••

"Madeline…" The soft sound of a familiar voice made her frown and curl up farther into the blanket she was under. At this, the voice sighed and pulled away the blanket, revealing the aged teenager underneath. Seventeen years had turned the small babe into a fair skinned beauty with an affinity to books. "Ma chére, you can't hide out here all day, you know."

"I can try, papa. Nothing wrong with trying." She groaned, peeking out at him and grabbing for the blanket. Instead, she managed to knock over her stack of books she had lugged outside.

"Madeline," Francis huffed in a stern tone, making her sit up and look at her shoes (or lack thereof). "Come on…you're a mess, and you've got things to do still."

"Alright…" She replied, getting up and brushing her clothes off. To be honest, she wanted to escape it all— the expensive dresses, the parties, the people, everything. She didn't want the dresses: she wouldn't wear them ever again. The parties were for extravagant and not-so-nice people. She especially didn't want to see the party she was due for in July. On the second, she would meet her suitor, and then be married off to the king of Prussin. Sure, he was attractive in an…albino…way…but he was rather obnoxious when he wasn't being serious. It was absolutely infuriating. She was afraid it would end up with 'Frau, just sit and look pretty,' or 'Wait for me in the room, birdie.' She didn't want to live as a trophy wife, nor did she have any intention to.

While they were walking back to the castle gates, Francis was talking to Madeline, and Madeline's mind was in the clouds. She was pondering the latest script of one of her favorite writers. She had just gotten halfway through 'Romeo and Juliet', and was stuck on Romeo's romanticism.

"You think Gilbert will be a good match?" She blurted, frowning darkly.

"Madeline, I've told you time and again, I've known him and his family line for a very long time, and they're fantastic allies." He huffed.

"But he's older than me. By twelve years."

"Older means wiser and more experienced."

"I'd like someone my own age."

"Madeline, I'm not arguing with you. I've already arranged this after so many years…" He groaned, stopping in mid step and turning to her. "Just please let this happen. We need this. We've been barely winning wars without their help, and if our kingdoms are shared, we'll prosper just a little longer." Madeline didn't care much for kingdoms and prosperity or war, and this idea was rubbish to her. She couldn't bear to upset her father any more than she already had when her tutor walked out on the history session they were teaching her. So, she looked down with a normal 'Yes Papa'.

She sighed, hating her pushover tendencies, just going along with what everyone says. She hated who she was: easy-going, air-headed, 'sweet petite Madeline'— soon to be Queen Madeline at such a young age.

•••

The blur of the lines, the small bit of red that was protruding his vision. It all a blur of charcoaled lines and pencil to him, in this vivid dream. He was running again, the first year of immortality as he remembered. Cuts and scratches littered his persons, clothes tattered and torn. He was running from something, something big. Yowls and growls were coming from behind him. A manticore had come after him after he stole back a few 'shiny items' being a short sword and bits of silver that had been chipped away from armories and other places.

He looked back, not seeing anything. With that, he suddenly fell forward, the sword being uncovered, slipped from his grip as he fell forward, eyes bulging as everything went in slow motion. Just as the blade reached his stomach, he wrenched his eyes shut and screamed.

Allistor woke up in a cold sweat, eyes just as wide as golf balls. His bare chest was heaving, and he was…shaking? Oh, this was surprising: it had been a while since his body was shaken.

"Ah…" He muttered, running his fingers through his damp hair and looking around the inn room that he had rented the night before. Everything was in place still, the little knick knacks were strung around on the desk, including an anti-devil charm and a good luck string of beads. Looking around more, it was just about the crack of dawn. The red of the sun was coming up around the edges of the mountains and the birds were just starting to sing. "I'd better get up, then…" His lean body was pale, unchanging from many years ago. Shaky at first, he stretched; the thin undershirt still clung to him, but raised just enough to give sight to a still pink-looking gash that ran right through him. There were a few other scars and scratches, but they weren't as bad as the wide gash. It was still tender—a heavy blow would make him spurt blood.

The pain wouldn't kill him, nor would the lack of blood. No matter what 'Hell' someone put him through he'd never die. He'd tried many times, many spells, but all that had done was put him through unimaginable pain and suffering (Not to mention it burnt off his skin once or twice.) Allistor groaned and let his feet hit the cold floor. The fire had gone out in the middle of the night, and he was bound to move again tonight, so it would be meaningless to start another fire.

Breakfast sounded nice, but he had to do his errands today, and hopefully keep out of the way of the royal guard or familiar faces. Being in the capitol again was worrying, and he really didn't have time to get caught up in the messes the perishable humans created.

Allistor brushed his fingers through his hair, pushing his long bangs out of his eyes and pulled on his faded brown tunic. He'd need new clothes soon, his boots were new…from a dead man, but he found he'd only do that once. A dead man's boots aren't the most comfortable, nor are they good on guilt. Next came loose and worn pants, then stockings and boots. Finished off with a black cloak, he was ready to go out. His green eyes still glowed faintly with the magic that was keeping him alive. He hated his eyes; they were just like the rest of his brothers'. Owen, Liam, and Arthur…then their father had the same eyes, more hardened, though…magic had been taking his mind from him, and it was showing. He would become upset for no reason, yelling and screaming at things that weren't there. Deep down, Allistor feared that he would become mad like his father.

There were already voices chipping away at the corners of his mind…how long would it take until he was in tatters, babbling and laughing madly?

•••

Everything was dark, from the pews and the decorations of the chapel. Madeline looked down, her lace dress that was fitted for her wedding was turned black, the ink that dyed it was dribbling down her hands as she held a bouquet of grey roses. A slow and heavy wedding march was playing, the groom at the end of the aisle.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…" The minister was in a dark cloak, decorated with a heavy gold chain. Everything seemed so dark.

"Hey…what's going on?" Madeline frowned, looking around and catching sight of her father, looking down the whole time.

"It's your wedding day, frau Bonnefoy. Aren't you excited?" Gilbert was next to her, leaning in to her, nuzzling at her neck. The younger one squirmed and stepped away, looking at him with a surprised expression.

"G-Gilbert…you—" She was cut off with the sudden realization that this wasn't Gilbert. Red hair, piercing green eyes, pale and utterly terrifying.

"Not Gilbert, love…but I would like to kiss my bride…" He advanced quickly, snarling and smirking as he grabbed her wrists and pulling her closer, the dye on her hands staining his pure white skin. Struggling did nothing to stop him, he was still holding on to her, black nails digging into skin. "I don't know whether to keep you or eat you now…"

Though she was screaming in her dream, nobody would move. Not a person stopped him, or even raised their head. In a second, he had leaned in and all she could see was fangs as she sprung awake with a loud scream.

The first thing she was greeted with was a tight hug even though she was trying to shimmy out of it. "Madeline, Madeline! Calm down! Please!" Francis had woken up at the sound of her screams, trying to calm her down as best as he could. Her thrashing and bawling quieted to a soft sobbing and a little shaking. "What happened, ma cheré?!"

"D-Demon…tried to…e-eat me…" She choked out, hugging him tight. "At my own wedding…Papa, I don't want to do this, I don't, I can't."

"Madeline…" He sighed heavily. "Don't think of it, then. It will be okay, and we'll all be happy." Francis rocked a bit, smoothing her hair back. "You're nearly a grown woman, but it's okay to be afraid…"

"I'm terrified. I don't want to get married…"

"Shh…sleep." He said quietly, kissing her forehead. "It's early in the morning, and you've got some time before we have to run errands"

"But…" The princess let herself fall asleep again, drifting in and out of deep sleep. It was tiring, and unsettling when she had bits of the dream sift through her thoughts. The pearly fangs, burning eyes, the blood-colored hair, and the terrifying sound of growling…coming from a being that looked human.

After the fifth or sixth time of waking up, Madeline sighed and roused herself from bed, stepping towards the window and looking out. She could probably brush her hair out before Katyushka came to help her dress. The straw colored mess she called hair was terrible to brush sometimes, given its length. This year, it reached right under her shoulder blades.

The soft bristled brush on her vanity got out most of the tangles so that it looked presentable, then continued to put her hair up with pins and a ribbon. Katyushka would probably redo it for her if anything, and that wouldn't be bad, really.

Looking out the window now, the sun was peeking over the hills and looking over the capitol city now. The orange glow warmed everything, the pale buildings were turned peach by the hues, and the starts of the day were coming into view as vendors brought out their wares and stores opened up.

"Madeline…?"

"Hm?" She turned around to see Katyushka in the doorway, wearing a concerned expression. "Oh, good morning…"

"You've already got your hair up…how long have you been awake?"

"Since…I don't know, I lost track of time." Madeline sighed, stretching. Her nightgown sleeves slouched up her arms, the soft fabric was so comfortable. If she could, she'd probably stay in her pajamas all day.

"Well, we need to get you dressed. Your father has the final dress alterations in place, we just need to make sure it fits." She said, waving her over to the closet. "He's requested you wear your purple dress a—"

"I don't like the purple dress." The flat tone she gave was more of a warning to her, Katyushka looked at the seemingly annoyed royal with a frown. "It…it's not my color, and I don't like it as much on me."

"You look lovely in purple, Madeline." Katyushka pulled out the dress and lay it on the bed. It was a silken gown with a low square-cut neckline, and with it, she would probably wear a cloak…and that wretched corset. Not only could she not breathe, but it just looked terrible to be that thin.

"Of course, I look like a plum. A skinny plum." She muttered. "I like the red one, I look so much better, and it j—"

"Madeline, I'm only doing what your father says, now get out of your pajamas." Katyushka sighed, readying the dreaded corset: the prison of string and crushed organs. "We'll let you have a red cloak. Will that suffice?"

"I'm not going to take it off, if that's what you're meaning by 'suffice'."

"Child, you're being impossible. Do you want me to call Natalia in to help me? She will bring this corset to the tightest it can go." Katyushka threatened, glaring a bit to add effect.

Considering this, she really didn't like Natalia, and not to mention, she would drag Ivan with her, and having him stare at her nakedness would be uncomfortable. With a defeated groan, she pulled off her nightgown, taking the time to unbutton all thirteen buttons down the front. Then, off came the actual gown, until she was in her undergarments.

"You might want to consider changing your unders after the bath tonight…Gilbert is coming for dinner to discuss the wedding." She sighed, turning Madeline around to face the dressing room wall and pulling the corset around her.

"What? He's coming tonight?" Madeline looked over her shoulder, eyebrows furrowed. "Why?!"

"He wants to see his lovely lady..." She trailed off, pulling at the first strings, causing the younger woman to cough a little. "Too tight?"

"Everything is too tight. I'm going to throw up."

"You always say that…" She worked her way down, then started again from the bottom, bowing up the two strings just as tight as the rest of the torture device.

"Mon dieu, I can't breathe…"

"Do you need a moment?" Katyushka stopped being 'cruel' with the corset for a minute, resting her hand on Madeline's shoulder, trying to get a glimpse at her face. "You're not red in the face at all…"

"…That reminds me, we're not going to powder my face at all, are we?"

"You're going out in public. What do you think?" Another groan was drawn from Madeline, this one lessened by the compression on her chest. "Honestly…it's as if you were raised in a barn."

Later that morning, they began to go on their way to the tailor shop, surrounded by a handful of soldiers, each willing to stop for Madeline to rest. She was all right carrying her fan and taking small breaths. Francis had insisted on walking since it was better for the soul. But then again, he was the one who loved a stroll among his people.

"How are you holding up, ma cheré?" Francis was wearing a different style today, something a little more 'him'. It was a button up velvet coat that buttoned at the right side. Madeline had made a note that purple was his color, not hers.

"My stomach is being squished, Papa." She said in a low tone. "How do you think I'm doing?"

"We'll be there soon, there's no need to be upset or grouchy, Madeline." He warned.

In the rush of the people, Madeline could see the slur of cultures that the market brought in. There were people from Far East, West, North and South. Everyone was so different, it was just amazing. At that moment, things seemed to slow in her mind. She could see the slight chill in the air as she breathed out, all the people and their items.

Just looking around and seeing what she normally couldn't distracted the young royal enough to the point where she had forgotten to breathe, resulting in a slight cough and gasp a bit.

"Mon petite, are you alright? Do we need to rest?"

"Non, I'm just fine. I was just…I forgot to breathe…" She said with a small smile. She looked for him again, sorting through the crowd. No red hair, no green eyes, and no familiarity. "So many people…"

"Oui, there are a lot of people, aren't there?" He cooed, tugging her along. "Now, we'll send a messenger back to fetch a carriage…I was a fool to make you walk, hm?"

"…Sure…" Her mind was going crazy trying to figure out who that was, and why he was there. Inside her chest, her heart was jumping, beating against her rib cage; ready to leap out if she wasn't careful.

Quieted again were her emotions as the tailor shop came into view and she would be forced to stand in that terrible…dreaded…silk mess of a wedding dress.

•••

"Stop fidgeting…" The tailor was an older man with a royal indigo colored coat, not going easy on the lace at the cuffs. He seemed perpetually irritated, save for a few"You don't want me to poke you with one of these…"

"I think I'd like that better…" Madeline looked at herself in the long mirror, the white fabric and woven lace didn't show up against her pale skin. Something with a more blue hue would look better. Even pastel pink would be better. But, the traditional color was white, and that was what she was getting.

"Madeline, please behave for just one more moment," Francis said with a bit of pleading in his tone. "Let Mister Edelstein do his work, then we'll be back just in time for afternoon t—"

"I don't want tea, I just want to go out and read." She scoffed, looking down at the folds of her dress. "This is terrible. I feel like a doll."

"That's the point! A precious doll of mine~" He stood up, taking her hands in his and smiling wider. "You'll be the most beautiful one in the whole kingdom…just a few more days, and…ah, I can't even think of it…"

"Me neither." Deadpan filled her voice as she let her hand slip from his, falling to her sides again. She couldn't think of it for sure because she didn't want to think of it. Just the thought of Gilbert sent unwanted shivers of dread down her spine. It was almost like she was some sort of prize to be won—a little trinket of good will, a token of friendship. Running away from this wasn't an option. Where would she go?

The chiming of the doorbell brought back her attention again—just another customer. "Mister Edelstein, do you have any idea how to fix this?"

"Ach, one minute…I just need to finish up this seam and I'll be right there…" He trailed off in response, making quick stitches and knotting it off in a split second, heading to see what this customer needed. "Did your son rip his trousers again? What is he doing in those?" Roderich went off, muttering a bit.

Looking in the mirror once again, Madeline frowned. The lace and silk seemed to eat her, crawling its way up her bare shoulders, and the lace and ruffles just barely covered that up. The sleeves were laced along with the bottom as well, and there was a thin layer of even more lace. There were ruffles underneath as well, which were also horrid.

And even better, there would be Gilbert, on her right side.

For the rest of their lives.


	3. An Ugly Dress

Dinner was coming soon, and then came the change of dresses. Tightening the corset, brushing out the hair again, braiding it up, and pinning it back into place and putting a few flowers in.

There was also a dark blue dress to be worn, and it was rather plain. The only thing that made it special was the thin gold-threaded edges. Other than that, she looked like she was going to a funeral.

"It's a very slimming color, miss…" A few other handmaids had come in to help with dressing since Katy had gone home. They gave generic compliments, smiling and telling she was lucky to be marrying Gilbert Beilschmidt, king of one of the richest nations in the world.

Honestly, it seemed like a bad idea. The whole idea of having an arranged marriage was like being stuck with the one person you don't quite like.

So, when the messenger said that Gilbert and his brother were arriving, a certain kind of dread came rushing through her. So there she wait with her father and a couple servants, holding her hands in front of her so that she wouldn't run, wearing a tight smile.

"Welcome back Gilbert!"

"Sir Gilbert, may I take your coat?"

Through the flurry of greetings, Madeline stood there, eye twitching and hoping this would be over soon.

"And hallo to you, Madeline." He was talking with a small smile, he seemed genuinely happy to see her. "I mean, meine Prinzessin."

"King Gilbert…it's nice to see you, too." He looked slightly befuddled at the coldness of her tone, a bit of nervousness creeping in.

"Francis, your daughter is so serious," He chuckled. "Almost like Ludwig."

"She's probably just tired," Francis said in a light tone, patting Madeline's shoulder. "Mon petit went to do the last fitting for her wedding gown today."

"Oh? I bet you look wunderbar…" Gilbert flashed a smile, hoping she'd smile back. There was a faint smile, but it was forced.

"You'll just have to find out, I guess."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The meal itself was a stalemate of increasingly dull conversation. Ludwig was talking about finances and the marriage itself, while Gilbert was trying to make conversation with Madeline.

"So, what were you thinking for the honeymoon?"

"Not sure."

"There are some nice places back home. I think you'd like the retreat by Kristall Lake. Just you, me, and the lake, liebe."

"Sounds lovely."

The small remarks were getting to him, and it was just about enough. "Francis, could I talk to Liebe Madeline for a minute? Just something little she and I should discuss."

"Go ahead and use my study. It's just down the hall, Gilbert."

"Danke." He nodded, waving Madeline along. The study itself was a library with two wide oak doors, and it was completely quiet. As soon as she was inside and the doors were shut, there came the conversation. "Why do you hate me, Madeline?"

"You're rude. You're selfish, and you're arrogant!" She spat out, her expression finally changing from numb to anger. "I really don't want to spend the rest of my life with you, and if you think I'm going to grow to love you, I'm not going to."

"This could be a political wedding, frau Bonnefoy. Your father is the one who wants you to be 'head over heels'." Gilbert rolled his eyes, running a hand through his hair. "You don't even know if you hate me or not! It's been only three times that you've met me!"

"Three times too many!" She threw her hands up, making the velvet dress crinkle. "I just…I'm sorry, wait no I'm not. I just…"

"Madeline." Gilbert's tone was firm, he was being serious. "Ein. I only get loud and obnoxious when I'm nervous. First time I met you, I was absolutely terrified. Zwei. I'm not selfish, really. I just save a lot of revenue and I make a lot from all the industry. And drei…you're acting a little higher up, too. Just please, please give me a chance. Bitte."

As much as she didn't want to, it would be cruel just to call him out and throw him away again. "Alright, but just one chance if you try to swoon m—" Before she knew it, she was being hugged. Smothered by his smell (which was actually very nice) and the thick fabric of his coat.

"Danke, danke so much." It was suddenly clear to her that Gilbert had adopted some sort of affection. Some sort of sweet little love, she assumed.

"If you try anything sneaky, you're done." Now the scent was just getting heavier. Nuzzling her nose into his coat, she let herself smile a bit. It was…good.

"Liebe, we should be getting back," Gilbert said quietly. "They've probably gotten to dessert already."

"Right, right…" She backed away, regaining her composure. Her face was warm, heart was racing and her palms were sweaty. Maybe she was just surprised and worried. Yes, that was it. And she wasn't happy about giving Gilbert a chance…right…

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Confusion was a constant thing in the mind of the bride to be. People usually blamed it on her absentmindedness and the fact that she was a lady. That was on her list of things she hated—or despised, since she had been told it wasn't lady-like to 'hate' things. So many rules, she was surprised she hadn't ripped her hair out from insanity.

She was only confused because they left her out of little things, and as people know, little things turn into big things. That night she lay in bed again, staring at the canopy above her. Rethinking everything, maybe it was okay to be married to Gilbert. He had his charms, and he wasn't evil like she always assumed. Either way, it was happening, and thinking about him all night wouldn't help at all.

Meanwhile, downstairs in Francis' chambers, Gilbert and Ludwing were still there, discussing 'Adult Manners', even if Ludwig himself was about Madeline's age at this point.

"What exactly did you say to her? She's turned all the way around with her feelings towards you." The smell of ale was in the air, a couple glasses on the nightstand.

"I just explained to her why I acted, and I've had a little help." Gilbert pulled out a small corked bottle, showing it to Francis. "It's just a little love potion—nothing too terrible. It's been diluted a few times as well."

"You used...a love potion?" Francis blinked. He swallowed back any sort of insult that had been thrown at him, smiling a little tightly. "Whatever works, no? Better she be happy than hateful…"

"I'm glad you see it my way," The other smiled. "She really is amazing, Francis. There's just something that…" He trailed off, circling his hand a bit to try and crank out the words.

"Mm, I know what you mean." Ludwig was busy looking at a couple of the paintings in the room. "Ludwig, what about you? Have you found anyone special yet?"

"Nien, not yet." The younger German looked down, a little tinge of pink stained his cheeks. There actually was a girl about his age that he had his eye on. 'Felcia' was her name, but she had a terrible twin brother who shooed him away every time he came to say hello. As he remembered, they had both worked at their castle for a while until they were old enough to manage by themselves.

"Bruder, you're adorable…" Gilbert chuckled. "We'd better be off before sunrise comes, so we'd better be off."

"Non, you should stay the night. Rest up a bit. I'm sure the maids wouldn't mind helping you find a room here." The king offered. Gilbert's eyes lit up a bit at the offer, nodding maybe a little too eagerly.

"Thank you very much, Francis."

"Ja, thank you…" Ludwig echoed. He was hoping he could see Felica before Lovino came home from peddling in the next town over, but maybe next time.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

'It is supposed to snow soon.' Allistor thought to himself, trudging through the taller grasses outside the castle walls. 'Snow fairies will be out, and if I could get one…' He almost tripped on an exposed root, grumbling to himself as he shook his foot loose. "Stupid things…" He was craving another pipe, his pockets were empty, though. His own was actually a hand-me down from his father, the lacquered cherry wood still shone bright.

Being so close to the royal city was unnerving. He had been caught many times—almost too many to count. If he were stopped from sneaking into the castle again, they'd try to kill him. Imagining the faces when the guillotine came down and nothing happened. Or if he were hanged—that made him chuckle. Burned at the stake would also be fun. For whatever reasons these thoughts amused him, it was awfully morbid for him to be laughing at all those ideas.

There was a light on in the castle, he noted, trying to get away from the gruesome concepts. As far as he knew, it was near Madeline's room. It was either Francis' or the guest room, he had no idea. Well, maybe some idea, but he wasn't sure.

Finally finding what he wanted, he lingered a bit and sit. Maybe he should check up on her. Maybe not. Why should he? Why shouldn't he? Honestly, he wanted to check on the magic that he knew was there, and by now, it was probably multiplied by the years that had suppressed it. It was becoming noticeable to the non-magical beings of the world, he assumed.

In a few moments, he found himself scaling the castle wall; his long cloak was the only thing that kept him concealed. Climbing up was easy, but the thirty-foot drop wasn't going to be easy. He had broken his ankles a few times, but if he just re-place them before the bone set wrongly, he would be fine.

To get this right, he would have to say a levitating spell just as he was about to hit the ground. Only achieving this a few other times, he prayed that he wouldn't hurt himself this time. "One…two…two…I should have brought a rope." He groaned quietly. It would be easier if the turrets could be climbed from the opposite side of the wall. But, that was engineering of the old kings. They liked to make things difficult. Easy to get in, but getting off the wall was a pain in the arse. "One more time…One…two…three!" Jumping off, the wind blew his hood away, and as the ground came closer, he let out an almost too loud 'leviosa!' And to his relief, he stopped just inches from the ground. Hanging there for a moment, he pulled up his hood around his face and dropped to the ground, walking into the night.

He realized he probably smelled of juniper and other herbs, and maybe of the dog that had jumped on him earlier. It might not wake her, but maybe if he was quick enough, Allistor could ease her back into sleep if she did wake.

But what if someone came in? That was another problem. Through the city, he thought of what exactly he would do, and decided that an invisibility spell and broken ankles would be just fine for him.

The rough limestone provided no grip, and the ivy was a bit dry and brittle. Not wanting to use magic, Allistor took his chances with the dry weeds. A few skinned knuckles and knees later, he reached an indent and rested there for a bit. The moon was high, and the spirits started emerging in the nearing of the witching hours. Some were illuminated dimly, others were dark shadows the clung to the ground, unable to float. The window was only a few more feet now, and it was still rather dark. He would have to learn how to do a teleportation spell sometime and place the seal needed to get there. When he was ready, he hunched himself up, reaching as far to the right as he could, reaching his left around to get another handful of the ivy. It was exceedingly dry at the top, the plant already crumbled in his hand. Trying to reach for more, he tried farther up, the same happened. Cursing quietly, he realized he was stuck. If he didn't move, he'd fall, and the guards would find a very winded and guilty Allistor at the bottom of a royal's window.

So, with a bit of consideration and readying himself, the wizard quickly clawed his way up the wall, grasping the windowsill and pulling himself up and opening the stained glass window.

Injuries? Yes, there were a few. Fingers were more skinned, and he lost a fingernail. He quickly bandaged that up with a bit of his cape, the ripping noise was louder than he hoped.

"Mnn…" Something on the bed moved, the wizard remained still as he could. The only thing that moved was his hair in the slight wind that wafted in. Slowly closing the window a bit behind him, Allistor moved slowly. Foot over foot, he kept to the shadows. In the dim light, her figure could be seen, curled up slightly on her side. Half the pillows were either on the floor or strewn about the bed, the down comforters just barely covering her arms in the nightgown she wore. Shoulders were bare, and the drawstring had come undone. Looking further, the mark on her chest was gone, faded after many years. This wasn't good. Allistor circled around the bed, a bit of a scowl forming. Shoulders were exposed, that was good. Just gently leaning on the feather mattress and reaching over, he graced the pale skin, hoping to the gods that nothing would show. Small lines showed, more and more. Dimly glowing in the night, his concern grew more as he traced out the pattern of wizard wings. The abundance of magic had grown enough to shift to the neck and shoulders, still attached to her heart this way.

"Damn…" He growled, causing her to stir more. She rolled over, sleepy eyes slowly opening. 'Please fall asleep, please fall asleep…' Backing away slowly into the shadows, he closed his now brighter eyes and let himself sink into the closet.

Madeline just thought this was a dream, not realizing what had just happened. Not long after this, Gilbert came for a visit, sitting for a while at her bedside. Even when she was asleep, she seemed to know to let him hold her close. 'More magic,' he noted. It was also not good to have magic on magic. 'I'll have to break that…'

Finding himself stuck for most of the night, he pushed himself in the back of the wide closet, pulling down a fur coat and covering himself with that for the night. He had slept in much worse, and this actually seemed good.

"O come away,  
O come away,  
The moon is high,  
Morning is nigh,  
O come away to sleep.

"Your eyes are weary,  
The day is nearing,  
O come away dear child…"

He had muttered the better half of a song to himself before someone else picked up on it.

"Come…away…" Peeking out, the wizard saw that Gilbert had left just moments before and she had finished it up. Of course, it was actually in French, but either language, it had been finished.

He'd only be there until nightfall tomorrow. Then he would leave. Before he forgot, he took out a bit of chalk and drew a circle, then a six pointed star with a ∞ in the middle. He could come here no matter what time it was, or era. The infinity mark guaranteed him teleportation to this place as long as it existed.

Allistor just hoped nobody would need the fur coat in the morning.


	4. In the Closet

The closet was warmer now in the morning air, and under the warmth of the fur coat. Groggy and still tired, he sat up and peeked out of the closet, seeing nobody. The light came through the stained glass window, and the fire had been extinguished. How had they not seen him? Allistor was sure his hair was sticking out from underneath.

He crept out of the closet, his feet quiet on the stone floor. "Nobody's here…" The magician noted, not noticing the movement from the bed under the down filled blankets. Looking around, there were little trinkets on the dresser and vanity, along with a couple gold-plated hairbrushes. Books were on a shelf, a couple were familiar titles, along with…was that a tome? Picking it up, he examined the cover, etched in the wooden cover was a magical design along with the correct writing as well. Inside the cover was writing, this done in ink.

'Do not let yourself fall

Into the sweet lies

Of darkness.'

It was an odd poem, more like an incantation. Tucking the tome in his satchel, he headed to the window. Maybe he could make it out. Just maybe.

"…You're not Katy…" Came a groggy voice. Turning around in the window, Allistor's eyes widened only slightly.

"I'm not…but that's…that's okay…just go back to sleep. It's just a dream."

"I've been watching you look around my room. I'm fully awake you know." She seemed lax for waking up with a stranger in her room. Maybe it was sinking in a bit, because she sat up a little more, frowning. "You're…"

"I'm late for something." He said quickly, darting out the window. He got caught on something and the fabric itself ripped, sending him falling out the window. Stunned, he tried to remember the spell he used to stop himself from falling down the castle wall.

His hair was just blurry wisps in his vision, cape flying all around him. Madeline had gotten to the window, and with wide eyes watched as he fell. Then came the inevitable collision with the ground. The force and momentum was enough to knock not only the air of him but he could hear many bones crunch and crack, red creeping into the corners of his eyes and out of his mouth, spattering back onto his own face.

His ears had clouded over, but he could still hear the sound of screaming, the commotion on the ground. _'Shiet…I can't move…' _He thought, trying to make any small movement. Fingers twitched, and bit by bit, he could move.

"There he is!"

Allistor made some sort of groaning noise, unable to do much more. He had been caught, and by the sounds he was making, he'd survive. Painfully. They probably wouldn't help him put his joints back into place as well.

"How the…he survived?"

He was aware that blood was dripping everywhere, and his eyes were darting around furiously.

"He's a wizard, that's why." One of the officers grumbled. "It's in his eyes, can't you see it?"

"Pick him up and throw him in a cell. We'll have the king figure out what to do with him."

'_Francis? No, no, no, no, no, don't. Don't get him involved again. He shouldn't know I'm still here.' _He tried struggling, but only managed to make pained noises and twitches. Blood dribbled from his mouth; a couple strained coughs came from his crushed ribs.

Madeline was still in the window, watching this with a horrified expression. Gilbert was trying to pull her from the window, not succeeding in any way.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"I can't believe it. There was an intruder?" Francis asked, a harsh gaze burned holes in the guard he was talking to. "Where? Why?"

"In your daughter's room, your highness. She is perfectly okay, she said he meant no harm at all a—"

"I don't give a damn! You said he fell as well. Is he dead?"

"U-Um non, your highness."

Francis' face seemed to drop in surprise as the reply sank in. He was not dead. He was still around. He was still a threat. "H-How is he, then."

"Since he is a wizard…somehow he is healing himself. W-We don't know how and—"

"Where is Gilbert?" He demanded, standing up abruptly, waving the guard along as he strode away. "I don't care where he is, but I want you to summon him and send him to the dungeon with me. I'm going to see who this monster is…"

He pummeled his way down to the dungeon, ignoring anyone in his way. The dank air didn't faze him, even if it did smell of blood and other undesirable things. "Where is he?"

"…Here." Came a weak voice, then a sickening crack. "This would be much easier if someone helped me set my joints back into place. It's really painful to do this myself, you know." Allistor tried to keep himself in the dark, his eyes the only things visible.

"Why were you in my daughter's room?" Francis snapped. Gilbert came down quickly, rather upset as well.

"…No reason, actually. I just decided I'd like to sleep in her closet." He muttered, rolling his eyes. "I'm no spy, just so you know. I'm my own party, and I don't mean any harm."

He hadn't remembered his voice, so that was good. Allistor thought he could get by if he wasn't recognized.

"You really think we're that unintelligent? You had intentions, you…" Gilbert struggled to find an insult, he was that upset. "Intruder!"

"Oh, please. There are worse things out there. Devils. Murderers. Assassins. Warlocks…oh, don't confuse wizards with warlocks. They're the worst. Along with necromancers." He rattled off, snapping his fingers back into place. "Just…" _Crak! _"…Let me off the hook, and I'll be off, your majesty and…guest."

"Excuse you; I'm the prince of G—"

"Yes, I know. Princess Madeline's arranged husband…" He sighed, waving him off.

Francis had become quiet, thinking. "Can you walk yet?"

"Oh, if I get my knee straightened out, I'm sure I could. But…I'm chained to a wall as well, so I can't get too far, your highness." Allistor retorted, rolling his luminous eyes.

"Get up. I want to see your face."

"His face? What about it? What's s—"

"Sh, Gilbert." He growled lightly. "Come into the light, peasant."

Silence filled the air as he stared back into Francis' eyes; Gilbert kept his own trained on Allistor as well. He seemed serious, not even breaking the gaze as he fixed his legs and rose up with a slight grunt. Picking up the slack end of his chain, he slowly stepped into the light, exposing his blood stained clothes and lastly, his smeared face. "Content with what you're seeing?"

"You're…you're the mage that…"

"Yes, I am. I was just checking if she was still alive, if anything. I try to keep some sort of check on my clients, mind you."

"You invaded my bride's room! You—! I could kill you right now!" Gilbert growled. He was becoming protective now, hope he didn't do anything with the potion he had given to Madeline.

"I haven't done anything wrong, Prince. I barely touched her." This would make him furious, he realized, but Gilbert wasn't making a good impression as it was.

"Gilbert, take your leave." He cut the prince off as he was going to shout at him, hand ready to draw his sword at Allistor.

"Wh-What?"

"Go, now." Francis repeated, jerking his head to the door. The albino grumbled and shot one last glare at Allistor, who returned the gesture with a smirk.

"I thought you left at the death of my queen. Why do you return, Allistor? Our deal is done." Francis said in a low tone, coming closer to the cell.

"It's very simple, your highness. I still have work to do. Your daughter…she is a very…_special _maiden." He explained. "Has anyone told you about how mages and magicians attain their magic?"

"Isn't it in your blood?" He tilted his head, listening intently.

"It's in our entire being. We're bred in lines and families of magical beings. My grandparents, my great grandparents, some of my cousins…they were magical. If I somehow have children, they will be the same way." Allistor explained, shifting a bit and sitting down on a wobbly stool that happened to be in the cell. "Your daughter on the other hand…when your wife consumed the potion, it directly affected the unborn child she bore."

"In what way is she…"

"She has a mass of magic that's connected to her heart. She is magical, but not in the same sense as myself." He said lowly. "She has the potential to grant wishes if she's not careful. She could devastate armies if in the wrong hands. If she lets this go and the magic takes over, it could easily break her heart and unleash the chaos she holds." Francis' expression remained calm, but on the inside, he was fighting the urge to deny it all. "Your daughter…is a calamity. But…since I sealed it off when she was born, she has been mostly undetected by the evils of the world."

"Evils?"

"The magic eaters and the Magical Council. High Elder Lukas is trying to find her, along with a…fiend of mine."

Francis now understood why Allistor had snuck in. He was just making sure Madeline hadn't caused any damage.

"What…what if she does grant a wish or something? How would she go about—"

"Most generally when one grants a wish, there's an action that allows the magic into the world. A nose twitch, an ear rub, or maybe a blink. But, that's not a problem to you right now. The seal that I've made should hold, unless if the love potion Gilbert gave her takes too much from it." He yawned. "I'm done talking. Come by tomorrow." The magician rose from his stool and hobbled to the bed, laying down on the thin mattress and straw bed.

"B-But…I'm not done speaking to you! I still have questions! What do I do?!" He sounded frantic, but Allistor didn't care. If he was a prisoner, he would declare his own rights, since the king was at his feet, demanding the truth and answers.

Allistor's thoughts turned to dreams quickly, blocking out the noise and pain from the world.

"_Allistor? You fell asleep again." Arthur's voice chimed, poking him in the face. The red-haired teen blinked a couple times, clearing the blurry sleep from his eyes. _

"_Aye, I did…what were we talking about?" He asked, looking up at his father. He was a tall man, burly and stern looking. His brows were dark, and he had faint traces of a red beard poking in from days without shaving. This was where Allistor got most of his looks, the charm came from his mother and her iridescent green eyes, versus father's dark brown. _

"_We were talking about hunting. Are yeh coming out with me and Owen or not?" He asked, arms crossed. _

"_I'll come out with you, father." Arthur smiled, nodding. He was no older than nine, too young. _

"_I was hopin' that either Owen or Alli would come out with me, lad. You're too small yet, Arthur." _

_The smaller one frowned deeply, making big green puppy eyes at their father. "Hey, chin up. You'll be able to when you're about a year older. Right?" _

"_Aye. So, Yae or Nae, Allistor?" _

"_Yae, I'll be out with you and Owen in a bit." He nodded, rousing himself from the lumpy—yet comfortable—sofa that they had in the den. Arthur trailed him to their loft room like a puppy, complaining about how he was unable to go with dad and Owen. _

"_Come on! I'm big enough! I'm strong! See!" He flexed his small biceps, but in all reality, he was like a twig compared to the rest of the family. "It's because you turned twelve, isn't it?"_

"_It's because I don't spend all my time with mum. You're a little Nancy boy, Arthur." He chuckled, digging out his winter furs. It was snowing outside, a thick and heavy snow to mask their location from the deer. _

"_I'm not a Nancy boy! And I don't spend all my time with mum!" He jammed his finger in his mouth. Allistor raised a brow, gaining a sly expression. _

"_You're going to ruin your teeth by sucking your thumb, you _baby_." He grinned._

"_Am not! I'm not a baby!" Arthur threw his small fists at Allistor, who quickly danced away from him, pulling on his clothes in the process._

"_Baby Arthur! Baby Arthur! He's even smaller than Liam!" _

"_Liam's older than me, too! Shut up, you dragon crusty!" _

"_Bye, my baby brother!" He called, picking up his bow from the back door and headed outside, the snowy figures of father and Owen were in the distance. _

"_What took you so long?" Owen grinned, nudging Allistor as he approached, setting him off balance in the deep snow. "You forgot your snowshoes?" Owen looked more like his mother, having dark hair and a bit more color than the rest. In the summer they both turned golden due to Emma's roots from Itai. _

"_They're right here, you twit." He retorted, shoving him a bit._

"_Just put the things on, there's a pack of wolves out somewhere, and we don't want to be their lunch." _

_The air was cold, but it was invigorating. "How far North are they?"_

"_The deer are about a mile away, and the wolves are about half mile east." He said with a huff. "Owen, you keep an eye out for wolves. Your eyesight is better 'en mine and Alli's." _

_It was a common joke to make fun of Allistor's eyesight, since he had 'missed' a shot on a rabbit. Honestly, he didn't want to shoot the poor thing, since its babies were coming out after it, trying to tag along with their mum. "Ah, shut your face." _

_As they traveled North, the air became cold. The snow was piling up all around them, and the snowshoes weren't helping anymore. Owen had resorted to carrying Allistor, who had lost one shoe in the snow. _

"_Father, we need to go back." Owen called, hiking Allistor up further. The younger brother was tired, nodding off on Owen's back whenever he had the chance. _

_Allistor opened his eyes, looking at the hazy figure of his father stomping towards them. "Alli…Alli, you can't sleep here, lad. Ay, wake up. Wake up, Al. Wa—"_

•••

_A/N: You're welcome, guys. :3 _


	5. Dungeons Aren't Fun--Sometimes

_"Allistor. Aye, lad. Wake up." __The feeling in his face was finally coming back, eyes slowly focusing on the world in front of him. His father was hovering over him with his mother in the background. She looked worried, brows furrowed and concern spread across her face. _

_"Mmn...what happened...?" Allistor blinked, trying to move his hands and feet. They were cold...he held one hand up, his fingertips were black. "But I..."_

_"You're lucky your fingers didn't come clean off. You've got your toes still, too." Father said, his gaze a bit harsh. "Your mother was right. You're too young. You're staying home with Arthur and Liam next time."_

_"But Father, I–" _

_"Nae. You've probably got a touch of pneumonia to yeh, too." He sighed. "Just rest now." _

* * *

The smell of rot filled his nose as he woke up. Back stiff, he knew today would be painful. "Bloody...ah..." Allistor tried sitting up, not getting anywhere. With a quick motion, he rolled to his side and twisted his back, getting a large snap and a release in his back. "Ah...much better..." He muttered, sitting up and cracking his back the other way. His neck was next, then he considered himself good.

"I'm glad you're awake." The accented voice was different from Francis', so it must have been...

"Gilbert. I didn't expect a wake-up party." He half-heartedly chirped, popping his knuckles, watching as each one snapped.

"Heh. It's not like that, you see. I don't care if you wake up or not. I'm just here to give you a warning." He growled.

"Do tell. I'm very interested." Allistor enjoyed annoying Gilbert with his idle words, pretending not to care. "I've got a warning for you as well..." He meandered closer, arching an eyebrow, and looking at Gilbert with a half smile. "You're going to have to protect Ma–"

Gilbert seized the front of Allistor's shirt, pulling him to the bars, straining the chains that held him to the back wall. "What a coincidence. We're speaking of the same topic." He hissed, pulling him extremely close, the red-haired man's skin buffered by the cast-iron bars. "Stay the hell away from Madeline. Don't even think of her, or I will kill you. Painfully, slow and without mercy."

"H-Heh..you're...you'll have f-fun with that...won't you?" He chuckled, wincing as his wrist was pulled out of place again. "It'd be like throwing a boomerang."

"What do you mean by that?" Gilbert snapped.

"You don't see it...?" Allistor smirked, eyes crinkling slightly in the dim light. "It's not easy for me to die as it is...you saw that yesterday when they scraped me off the ground. You could kill me all you like, but I won't stay dead."

"You...Monster..." Gilbert shoved him back, wiping his hand on his jacket as if he had touched some dirty being. "You made a deal with the devil, didn't you? You...you're a warlock."

"_Magician. _And no, I've just had a bad run in with a few people, did some things i wasn't supposed to...the works." He smirked wider, rubbing his wrist. "You wouldn't know when I think of her anyways, so your threat is virtually invalid to me."

"You evil beast...they..." He couldn't find any other remark, so with a growl, he stomped out of the dungeon.

"Have a nice day, Gilbert. Last fittings have been made, so have a happy wedding in the future..." Allistor called after him, chuckling sadly to himself. "I don't even think of her...twit."

The more he thought, maybe that was an empty lie. Maybe he somewhat wished she would come to the dungeon. She probably acted different thanks to the love potion...he had to get that taken care of. Quickly.

* * *

Being under a love potion is like being smothered by a heavy, warm, blanket. You're trying to escape the blanket, and making yourself tired by trying, making your heart beat faster and faster. Then, when the person you love comes near, the blanket releases you, and your mind becomes foggy with affection and longing thoughts of them. It's like a trick of the mind, fooling you into a fake and empty love.

In Madeline's case, the potion was in full swing. Her thoughts were fluffy and sweet, and she seemed entirely head over heels–or so she thought. It was one of those afternoons when the rain had come in, and it was heavy today. Gilbert had just left, loading up the carriage and heading to his homeland. She missed him entirely, looking out the window, despite what had happened yesterday.

"I really wish he didn't have to leave..." She muttered, turning around and flopping on her bed. "I already miss him..."

_'Peep.' _

Madeline perked up, looking around. Right in front of her was a yellow ball of fluff, looking at her with beady eyes. Gilbird? Had Gilbert accidentally left him here? "Hey there..." She blinked, reaching out to pick him up. At the sight of her hand, he peeped again and scurried off, darting out of her room right under her door. "A-Ah! Come back!" The young royal stumbled over her bed, trampling the sheets and running after the small bird. Sure, she was only in her pajamas, but the night robe she wore covered everything.

The little yellow bird scuttled along, skidding on the floor, ducking into a hallway. Madeline's heart was racing, smiling a bit at the chase. She didn't notice anyone as she galloped after it, not even if she was getting into the more desolate area of the castle. There were less decorations around, along with more dust.

"Gilbird?" Her soft honey hair was trailing behind her as she skidded to a stop, trying to listen and look for him now. "Where are you?"

Behind a heavy door came a chirping, drawing the curious and desperate royal to it. It was a giant oak door with a giant black iron deadbolt. A normal man would have a little trouble with the lock, but Madeline, being petite as she was, would have a terrible struggle–if not for the insane amounts of magic, both wish-magic and love potion. With determination powering her, she pulled the lock away, smiling to herself as she spotted the tiny little bird. It was skittering down the stairs by now, chirping frantically and turning the corner. "Wait!" She called, hiking up her skirts and following. The stench had gotten to her, making her reel back for a moment. A bit of the charm had worn off already, bringing her back down an inch from the lucid fantasy she was in.

The puff of yellow darted between the bars of a cell, Madeline stopping just short of running into the welded iron. "Um..." She started, looking at the figure who held the bird, stroking it wit hone finger in the palm of his hand. "Excuse me...but I don't think that's yours..."

"Aye, I'm aware. But he's not yours, either...is he?" He looked up, wearing a neutral expression. "He just wandered down here all by his lonesome, and I've grown quite fond of his company."

"But he's not yours, he's Gilbert's." She said, crossing her arms and huffing.

"There's no need to be acting like a spoilt brat, princess. I'll give him back. Y'see, I can't get to the bars..." He rattled his chains and sighed, looking at Gilbird again. "And the poor fellow's tired out. If you could come closer, I could give him to you in your palm."

She thought this over for a moment, nodding slightly. "That would work...but don't...don't try anything sneaky. I can scream very loud..."

"I'm sure you can." He rolled his eyes, heading to the closer and more widened bars on the far right side. "Come on, we don't have all day..." The princess shuffled over to the gap, frowning a bit as he held Gilbird out to her.

"It's weird, I was sure he didn't forget Gilbird here..." She muttered, holding out her own hand.

Suddenly, in the quick of the moment, the yellow bird disappeared, and Allistor reached out and snatched the front of her shirt. It was all a quick flash until she found herself lip to lip with the strange man, getting to look him full in the face. Struggling was the last thing her mind thought of doing, as there was something straining in her body. Like a string being drawn from her chest, the slight tinge of pain grew hotter and hotter until it snapped, the pink haze around her brain disappeared.

Madeline stumbled backwards, chest heaving and face beet red. "Y-You...! You bastard! Why would you do that! You cheap, spell weaving, wand waving, potion brewing...!" She yelled, wiping her mouth.

"...Don't forget harem-loving, and kiss stealing. I'm very good at that, too." He knew he'd be in trouble after this one, smiling to himself. He was more so happy that the charm was broken, now the seal would be just as good as safe.

"That too!" She growled, completely annoyed with him. She did the mistake of going up again and grabbing his shirts. "I'm going to hurt you with my own hands...!"

"You've got nice fingernails." He tilted his head, wriggling his eyebrows slightly. Allistor's eyes had taken a darker green, and he would have looked seductive to any other woman. But to this one, he looked more like a rat. She blinked a couple times, seemingly confused by the compliment. That's when he snuck in another kiss, darting back when her guard was down. She reeled back, screeching loudly.

"Stupid! I swear to the gods above or whatever force there is out there, I hate you!"

"I'm glad you're back...your cheeks are a nice pink, by the way. That's a good color on you." He chuckled. The magician loved the fact that just that much intimacy made her bright red, and the fact that she declared her hate for him made him love it even more. Such a gesture a long, long time ago would have stirred a bit of problem with a girl. Apparently now, it caused a lot of problem with a lady.

"Back? What do you mean, 'Back'?" She snapped.

Allistor rolled his eyes for at least the third time today, his face still between the bars. "I'm sorry to tell you about this, lass, but your lover slipped you a love potion and it could have caused problems for you."

"...I don't believe you. I'm just going to go. I'll tell them that you assaulted me and we're going to hang you." Madeline growled. "And you'll never-ever-ever bother me again~"

"Oh, aren't you just a little demanding one? You want me hanged? I'll smile at you as I'm being hanged, dear. I'll even be cheeky enough to bellow out a little love confession and wink at yeh!" Allistor remarked, tilting his head down and looking up at her with seemingly puppyish eyes.

"You wouldn't..." Madeline glowered. "I don't even know you, let alone care about you, you dirty card-flipper."

"Aye, I would. I really would..." He chuckled. "Just watch what you say, because if you have me hanged...I promise you I'll come back."

Without further ado, she huffed and cursed at him in French, stomping out of the dungeon, yelling a final "I hope you rot down here and the rats eat your carcass."

"Thanks, dear! Bring down some bread, too!"

Now, as he thought about her...

He actually did quite like the king's daughter.

Maybe just a little too much.


	6. Night of Nights

_A/N: Yes. Allistor is the name for Scotland. It has been brought to my attention that there are many names for 'Mister Island', and many different forms of 'Allistor'. Allistair being one of them that I've found. Oh, and if you'd like, there's a song that I've been listening to throughout writing this. It's from the RPG 'Ib', and the song is called 'Puppet'. It's got...this childish yet mysterious tune to it. I love it. Happy reading~ –Nira_

* * *

It had been raining for days, now. It wasn't unusual for the climate to receive heavy rain–but for Allistor, it wasn't as refreshing. The rainwater leaked from the ceiling, pooled on the floor, and made the rot and stench of the dungeon worse. Rats were gathering now, all the dried blood on the floors was becoming a soupy and grotesque sludge on the stony floor. He sit on the only dry spot in the cell, his bed. His joints had settled in their normal places, and he was finally not hurting for once.

Thunder rolled in the distance, almost like the low growl of a dragon he almost encountered. _'I wonder what would have happened if she didn't wake up...' _He thought to himself. It was easily see-able, really. Just a small snap of the fingers and if he closed his eyes, he could probably see it. Allistor had picked up fortune telling long ago when the first King of the kingdom was around. "Why don't we take a look at the past..." He sighed, situating himself in a comfortable position. He lay against the wall, sighing a bit. Closing his eyes, he whispered a chant, keeping spirits and evil beings away from his idle body. Since he was going to be entirely out of his body–spirit and all–it was dior that he did this.

As the trance deepened, muscles twitched, relaxing into a limp state. It was much like sleep, drifting farther and farther away from the living world. The spirit form he held grew more and more visible, standing right in front of the sleeping body he knew. Looking at himself, he realized how old and tired he looked. His own spiritual body looked very young, glowing very slightly.

Time was already moving backwards, bound to replay at where he wanted to see. The scenery changed, moving through the castle, watching as people moved in reverse. Some could probably faintly see him, just an outline of a child. Things flashed into place, and there he was. The room was just as he remembered it that morning, and the only difference was that he wasn't there. Instead, it was raining heavily, and Madeline was still in bed. A likely scenario, really.

That morning was filled with a certain heaviness in the air, making things feel worse. Allistor's translucent figure wandered over to Madeline's bedside, where she lay curled up on her side. Her expression read as pained, something was bothering her. The potion had not been broken yet, probably causing painful and very extreme dreams. Her face flushed red and she quickly turned over, curling up around a long body pillow. "Mmn..."

"What a lovely figure...just so adorable..."

Allistor turned around, looking at who had spoke. Bright flashing eyes stood by the window, the thunder cracked and a bright flash of lightning brought forth the silhouette of the character. The familiar pale skin, the thick brows, the dark and loose clothing...and those cat-like eyes...

_"Arthur..." _Allistor breathed, eyes going wide. The devil strode closer, passing Allistor as he disappeared and re-appeared at her bedside. He tucked a hair behind her ear with one of his ebony claws, smiling faintly.

"You're such a fragile creature...your mind is so confused, you don't know what you're feeling, pet..." He smiled wider, sharp white teeth peeking past his lips. Arthur leaned farther in, tracing a claw along her chest, drawing up the same bright pattern that Allistor had. Madeline shuddered, trying to get away from this sensation. "There are watching eyes here..." He looked directly at Allistor, who reeled back, heart beating quickly. "You'd better go before I eat you, too..." Arthur said happily, tail swishing as he shifted farther into his monster-esque form. Eyes became brighter, horns visible. He looked like a feral beast, sending Allistor back to where he came from. He only heard a scream, that of bloody murder and pain.

Strewn back into his body, Allistor's figure was rigid, shaking greatly. The magician struggled off of his bed, stumbling forward and spewing out whatever he had eaten the night before. "G-Gods..." He groaned, shaking even more as he wiped his mouth, turning around and leaning on the wall.

_"You're the reason I haven't consumed her magic! I will have her! Tonight, Madeline dies!"_

This voice drove him rigid again, looking around frantically for the voice, growling loudly. "Arthur!"

Laughter came from the walls all around him, making more of a panic for him.

_"You care too much, don't you? You'll hear the screams...Madeline...will die..." _He appeared before Allistor, teeth glistening with the blood of what was probably his last meal. Arthur's hands wound themselves around the bars of the cell, gripping tightly. _"You won't get out in time to save her, and after consuming that amount of magic...I'll be able to do so much more...more terror, more fear..._More destruction."

"You will not!" He yelled, gritting his teeth. "She is mine!" Allistor paused at his statement wrinkling his nose. "...Mine to protect."

"Is that what you think? That's the title you've given yourself?" Arthur tilted his head, looking at him like a child looks at a puppy in a cage. "You think you're such a little hero. Defending your princess with a wooden sword. How cute."

Hate burned in Allistor's eyes, his lip curled up in a snarl. "She will live...I promise you."

"You have until three in the morning. Her birthday." He replied with a smile. "I'd get cracking. You spent most of your day daydreaming. It's nearly nine."

With a snap of his claws, Arthur was gone, sending Allistor into a tizzy, trying to figure out the lock. He tried tampering with it, getting a heavy shock.

"Agh!" Stumbling backwards, he hissed. Fingers were burnt... "They magic-proofed it?" He muttered, frowning. "But...I'll never get out..." Thunder crashed, and more rain fell. "I'm stuck."

* * *

~About two hours later~

"I really wish that rain would stop...It's causing a draft." Madeline muttered, crawling into bed. Things were just as they were, perfect and unchanged. Another nightgown was donned, this one was picked out by herself, and it was simple. Plain white, blue trim.

"Well, that can be helped." Katy was tucking her in, spreading an extra blanket out for Madeline. "I'll make sure there's extra wood on the fire, alright?"

"Thank you much..." She muttered, snuggling down into the warmth. "...Katy?"

"Yes?" Katyushka patted the blankets down, smiling slightly as she always did. Many years made her look tired, and at night, the fatigue showed.

"...You know of that magician down in the dungeon, right?"

"Yes, I do. I've heard legends of him. 'The Wandering Wizard', they call him." She explained, sitting down on the bed next to her. "People have said that he's turned immortal due to a sin he committed. It was so great, his own brother cursed him."

"What?" He was immortal? The thought was terrible to Madeline. The first thing she thought of was leaving everyone she loved behind. Papa, Katy, and...well, not really Gilbert. Strange... "Well...um..."

"Is something about him troubling you?"

"...No, just the thought of him being in the same area as me..."

"Madeline, he's all locked up. He can't get in here, I promise." She smiled warmly, smoothing her hair back. "Now, get some rest. It's late."

"Right..."

Sleeping was difficult. Something kept her awake, tossing and turning. She looked at the clock–it was about three fourths past midnight. The princess pushed her blankets back and inched to the side of the bed, hesitating to reach her feet to the ground. Late night exploring wasn't a new thing, but one had to be careful. If she were caught, her father would hear about it. And...the floors were exceptionally cold.

"Now or never..." She muttered, slipping out of bed and hissing at the cold stone floors. Half-running to the hall, she finally stepped on the hall rug, sighing quietly in relief. There were many shadows in the castle tonight, the halls were quiet. It was as if something was holding its breath, just waiting for a wrong step, a wrong action, something... "Anyone there?"

No response. Curiosity drew her farther and farther from her room, picking up a candle from the hall, she went along.

_"This way." _Something called to her, darting out of her sight right beside her.

"Hello?" She asked, looking around even more.

_"This way." _It repeated, the shadow waved from down the hall, a wide grin visible.

"Who are you? W-Wait...!" Hiking up her skirt, she followed. Giggling could be heard now, everywhere she went, she only caught glimpses. Time was passing quickly, the clock made its two-thirty ringing, the sound echoed through the halls.

_"Thirty minutes..." _

"Thirty minutes?" She echoed, looking for the shadow.

They were in a desolate part of the castle again, not many rooms or people around. There were wide windows overlooking the courtyard, her reflection showing in the clear glass. Her candle was running low, the wax dripped down into the dish below the candle stick.

_"Yes...thirty minutes...__" _More chilled laughter came, turning the hallway cold. The candle suddenly went out, leaving her with only the lightning and the red coals from the candle wick as light. _"Twenty-five~"_

"This isn't funny!" Madeline called, frowning as another flash of lightning came, the shadow was at the far end of the hall.

_"Oh, I think it's a gas." _The shadow replied, coming closer with every flash. _"Great, really...twenty." _

"Stop counting down! What does that even mean?" She backed away, startled now by her curiousity and what was now following _her. _

_"It means..." _It took form now, becoming more and more visible as a person than a shadow. _"You don't have very much time left..." _

Madeline didn't understand, and continued backing away. He grinned, showing his teeth and making a small 'tsk' noise. Fear overcame her heart, and with no other thought, she turned tail, dropping the candle wax and retreating into the darkness she had just traveled through. Every corner was staring at her, every shadow was laughing. His soft laugh was in her ears, just adding to the almost immobilizing dread.

"G-Go away!" She yelled, not thinking of anyone else that was asleep.

_"Fifteen minutes~ Fourteen! Keep running, you're killing time, love~" _

Madeline's heart was thudding in her chest, beating against her ribs. She stopped under a lantern in the hall, the light around her calmed her a bit, but not much. "L-Leave me alone..." She sobbed. "J-Just leave..."

"Madeline..." There came a faint whisper, it sounded like her father. "Madeline, Où êtes-vous?"

"P-Papa!" She called back, afraid to leave the little circle of light. It was fading now, growing smaller and smaller. She darted out, picking her skirts up farther and sprinting away from the shadows.

"Madeline!"

She was almost out of the darkness, almost. Hands came around her waist and one over her hand, catching her just as she was inches away from 'escaping'. Her muffled scream could be heard, and the sound of clothes rustling as she thrashed.

"Shh! Quiet..." The husky voice demanded. Her captor smelled of burning hair and reeked of the dungeon.

_"Five minutes~ Where are you~?" _

"I need you to be still, or I'm going to have to do something I really don't want to." He growled in her ear, but she continued to struggle.

"Mmf!" She tried elbowing him and kicking, but to no avail. Without thinking of anything else, she bit down on his hand, causing him to let out a loud cry.

"Madeline!" He hissed, pulling his hand away. She screamed loudly, squirming out of his grip. "Lass, get back here!"

"S-Stay away! Just-!" Caught up again, she could finally see who it was. "Y-You! You've been f-!"

"I haven't been following you. Sorry, Princess." The clock tolled at three, and there at the end of the hall was Madeline's follower. Allistor hissed, pulling her backwards with him.

"It seems as if you're escaping with my meal..." He arched an eyebrow at the other redhead, coming closer.

"She'll never be that..." The wizard pulled something out of his pocket, throwing it to the ground. A bright flash of light and smoke filled the area, blinding and dispelling Arthur. The duo was nowhere to seen.

Outside the castle in the thunder and rain, they reappeared, Madeline was still putting up a fight. Allistor had her by the wrists, holding tight.

"Listen to me!" He demanded. "Calm down!"

"Let me go! Papa! Anyone!" She was terrified out of her wits. He needed to calm her down quickly, and without noise. Magical marks were always sensitive, and maybe the one on her shoulders worked in the same way. He pulled her close, pressing their bodies together. She squirmed more, as it was expected.

"Shhh..." He said quietly, using one hand to rub her shoulder. The feeling was alien to her, but...somehow calming. Her cheeks flushed red, and her body calmed. "That's it..."

"D-Don't...don't touch me..."

He ignored her pleas, kneading the shoulder more. "I'm sorry for this, but I need to hide you..." He muttered, tilting her head up with his now free arm.

"Wh-What are you doing? No..." She tensed again, still pulling away. "Let go, you filthy rat..."

"This is for your own good..." The magician pulled something out of his pocket, popping it into his mouth. Leaning down slowly, he pressed his lips to hers. She made sounds of protest, sealing her own shut. He wasn't about to take 'no' for an answer. Pressing on a small and very powerful pressure point, the overall result was a muffled–and unwanted–groan, and the parting of her lips. With the small opening, he pushed a small object–no bigger than a sunflower seed–into her mouth. Pushing farther, his tongue passed hers, setting off many red flags in Madeline's mind. She overcame his magic, biting his tongue and pushed him away with great force. He growled and retreated, looking at her in slight annoyance. "That hurt!"

She had swallowed down the object unwillingly, newfound rage building. "What the hell was that?!" She screamed. "My father..." Madeline was furious, laughing out of spite. "He will_ definitely _hang you now." The princess' actions and words became slurred, as if she had a little much to drink. "Just...just what was that...you..."

"Sh. Just relax." He advised, slowly coming closer again.

"You...you drugged me. That...that musta been medicine...or magic or something..." She stumbled backwards, running into a wall. Her legs gave out shortly after that, and movement was out of the question. "I...hate you...so...so...mu..ch..." Eyelids drifted closed, and the magic that would have been consumed by Arthur was hidden.

"...A temporary magic seal and sleep medicine..." He said quietly, picking her up gently. Her form was like a rag doll's With a little thought, the enchantment that Arthur used on the castle would be wearing off by now. Everyone would be waking up soon. "I need to find that charm..." If he used a perseverance charm, the magic she had wouldn't multiply as she slept, she wouldn't grow older, become sick, or die...but the world around them would change...and maybe then, Arthur would fade away and maybe she'd be safe.

Until then, she would be in her own dreams, living in her fantasy world until she awoke.

Safe and sound, unaware of what she would be missing as time flew by.

Because if Arthur had had his way...many more than just Madeline would die that night.


	7. Worry and Guilt

_A/N: Okay, this might hurt a bit. Sad Papa Francis. I'm sorry guys. I just... lskdjflkjasdf ;~;_

Let's just hope I don't do any character death later...I really do/don't want to, but I've got really good ideas...

* * *

_Five Days Away_

"Where could she be?" A merchant asked his customer, sighing heavily as yet another day passed. The rain was heavy again today, and it wasn't too warm out. "I hope they find her..."

"Right before the wedding, too...I hear Prince Gilbert is devistated. He's looking all around and–"

"Her father's even worse off. He won't sleep or eat until he finds her..." Another said, picking up a couple turnips and paying the merchant. "God bless the King...he needs it."

* * *

Meanwhile in the palace, Francis was pacing quickly. Thoughts were all over the place, nails bitten down to the point of bleeding. His eyes were encircled with dark shadows–he had not been sleeping. His stomach growled quietly, he had been too 'busy' to eat as well. "I need to be out there...I need to find mon petit..." He looked out the window, looking for some hope of finding a carriage with Madeline in it. When nothing came, he let out a frustrated groan, pacing more and going back again.

The whole kingdom had heard of the 'kidnapping'. The only problem was that nobody knew who did it.

"If you don't eat or sleep here soon, you're going to become a poe..."

Francis spun around, face to face with a black cloaked figure. "Not until they find her, I won't...w-we have to keep looking..." He was too desperate to really care that he looked and reeked of evil.

"You've lost your daughter? Oh, isn't that sad..." He chuckled, smiling a bit. He watched as Francis continued to watch from the window, a worried expression on his face. "Why do you have hope? If she has been kidnapped, she's basically gone."

"She isn't...they'll find her, I'm sure of it."

"What if she ran off instead? She ran away from her papa because she didn't want to do as he said and be married to that prince. Maybe she hates you terribly as well..."

"Shut your mouth..." He said, a bit annoyed now, chewing on what was left of his thumb nail.

"You'll be a fine poe..." The cloaked figure grinned, showing off his sharp teeth. "You'll still be worried about 'your little Madeline'...but you won't remember her at all. That is what poes do...with their lantern in hand and white clothes..."

"I don't know what you're talking about..." Francis leaned on the window, frowning. The cloaked figure came closer and gazed with him, sighing.

"You're going to die if you keep this up. If you don't eat or sleep...you're a dead man, Francis." He chuckled. "I can already smell it on you, coming from your whole body is the stench of your passing..."

"I'm not going to die...shut up about it." Irritation came again, and his thumb was bleeding. "Merde..."

* * *

_Elsewhere..._

It was snowing. Madeline could feel that much. She didn't know if it were in her dreams, in real life, or it was some sort of feeling from sleeping too long. There was a blanket around her, and someone was holding her as they walked. Was it her father? She tried to move, but nothing happened. It was as if her body was a pile of rocks, and she could only think. Think of what she can't do, think of all the things she's feeling. The snow, the blanket, the arms holding her close. Even the smell was unfamiliar. Sandalwood and coffee and a whole mix of bitter and sweet smells.

_"It's wearing off..." _This voice came from inside her mind, startling her a bit. On the outside, her eyelids fluttered. _"...Quickly." _

_"What's the meaning of this? Who are you?" _

There was no answer, provoking her to move more. She tried to move her fingers. Slowly and steadily, her fingertips twitched, and her muscles moved. The one holding her stopped for a moment, balancing her lower half on what felt like a knee. Madeline groaned quietly, trying to stretch her arms and legs. "Stop that..." That voice. It was him. The magician. The guy who kidnapped her. Him. This made things even worse now. She wanted to run. Sprint far away. All she could manage was a little squirm and her quiet noises. He pressed something against her lips, using his fingers to open up her jaw. She couldn't bite down– she didn't have the strength. The bitter taste in her mouth was revolting. It was more medicine, and she didn't intend on swallowing this time. "We're almost there...this will probably hold her over until we get there..." The effects were coming quicker, maybe because the last dose was wearing off.

The feeling of snow was going away, everything was growing heavy and numb.

_"Why?" _

_"It's for your own good." _And with that, everything was dark again.

Allistor sighed, looking around. She was getting heavy. He was deep in the Cedar Forest, and the cottage wasn't far away. The Cottage was Allistor's hideaway, surrounded by charms that imitated the other trees. As far as anyone else knew, there was no such cottage here. Inside the barrier, there was eternal Springtime and a well, so the only thing that he would have to gather was wildlife. Rabbits and deer were plenty, and birds would be coming back in a month or more. There was a wolf that had taken to staying in the haven, laying on the doorstep. He must have been magical, because normal wolves wouldn't be able to get inside. Allistor had taken to calling him Owen, thanks to the wolf's dark fur and green eyes. Owen perked up as Allistor penetrated the barrier, the image of trees rippled behind him. With a bark, he trotted over, sniffing at the blanket that hung off of Madeline's feet. The wolf's normally low tail was wagging slightly, eyes and ears perked up to see what he had brought.

"Owen, move..." He muttered, heading to the front door. The wooden shingles on the cottage were in need of replacing, and he was sure that a raccoon was living in the attic. The door swung open, and the inside was revealed. Glass orbs fille with tiny fireflies blinked on, each orb was a different color. The fairies that had taken refuge here perked up, bringing a chain of flowers that they had made to show Allistor. At the sight at the sleeping figure in his arms, they were confused. He crossed the pinewood floor, laying her on his bed. On the nightstand, there was a perseverance charm. It looked like a golden glass bead, but inside was a bit of fairy dust and other things. The combination would keep whatever was wearing it the way it was. It was comprable to putting a hand in front of a downhill rolling marble. It wouldn't move until the hand moved first.

_"She's pretty~"_

_"Is she a nymph? Look at her hair...!"_

_"She's asleep?"_

"Yes, she's asleep..." He said quietly, checking if the charm was in good condition. This one would last about five hundred years. That long might be enough time for him to go and take care of Arthur. "She'll be that way for a while..." He slipped on the charm, lifting her head so that the string would reach around her neck. Breathing slowed and everything slowed to a stop. This was the worst part, watching everything stop. Just like him, another person was stuck in time, like a stick in the mud. This would be a big, long dream for Madeline. Waking up would be a nightmare.

* * *

_"You're a traitor." _

_"You've hurt us all." _

_"Brother...why?" _

_Allistor was spinning around in a world of darkness, cape fluttering in the wind. Nobody was there, but there was one single light around him. Voices were all around, all familiar. _

_"Why did you let us go?"_

_"You could have saved us, Allistor..."_

_"Mum?" He blinked, voice cracking. He ran towards the sound, getting nowhere it seemed. "Mum! Owen! Father! Liam!"_

_"And 'Little Arthur'..." Allistor froze in his tracks, not wanting to turn around and confront this voice. When he didn't move, something struck him in the back, he could feel blood spatter his lips. The red substance was seeable on the black. "You're such a pain in my side...!" Another hit came, knocking him to the ground. Bones cracked, but no screams of pain came. In fact, he didn't feel it at all. "Little...rotten...immortal scum." He picked Allistor up by his hair, a grunt of surprise came from the wizard. He looked head on at Arthur, who looked more grown now. Eyes were brighter than ever, there was a green glow even in the whites of his eyes. "You can hide her. I know you can. But that charm will wear off. I will...I will kill you all. I'll make you watch as I take the things you love..."_

_"I don't love anything." Allistor replied blankly. "I'm just keeping power from you."_

_"You are a liar. Deep down in your heart, you know you love the human girl." Arthur grinned, showing off his teeth. "A weak, defenseless mortal."_

_He squirmed, not liking his accusations. The devil quickly slung him away, throwing him against a wall. More blood came, a large dribble freely falling from his lips. His nose was bleeding as well, another bone broke. It wouldn't be long until his back would break. Quickly counting, he found that his arms and one leg were useless. _

_"How far can I break you until you wake up, I wonder..." He tilted his head and knelt down next to Allistor, smiling wickedly. "This leg seems normal..." Arthur seized his thigh, squeezing until a loud and sickening 'Snap' noise could be heard. There still wasn't any pain. This was surprising to him, even when Arthur snapped his upper arms and dislocated one of his shoulders. "Still alive..." He sneered, putting his hands on Allistor's cheeks. _

_Arthur's hands were cold, and with the sinister look he was giving, he knew what was next. Struggling was futile, but he tried moving anyways. _

_"Oh, you know what's next, don't you? You're so scared, just look at you~" He held tighter, digging his claws into the skin, releasing blood from his neck. This was starting to hurt, and the actual pain from the broken bones was starting to appear. _

_"A-Aaah!" He cried out, squirming and crying. The pain burned in his body, and he wasn't about to faint. Arthur smirked, tilting his head in the other direction. _

_"What's the matter? Does it finally hurt?" He chortled. "This is what it will be like when I finally end you. Since I _am _the one who made you like this, I'll be the only one to kill you!" His grip only increased, and another pop was heard, this one coming from Allistor's skull. Red rimmed his vision, going dark on the edges. "Goodbye...big brother...~" _

_'CRACK!' _

"A-Aagh!" Sitting up quickly in a cold sweat, Allistor panted heavily, eyes wide in fear. It was the middle of the night, and the whole house was dark. The fairies were asleep, but Owen was still awake, sniffing at Allistor. "What...what was that...?"

Owen tilted his head, as if to say 'I don't know'. The wolf lay on Allistor's lap happy that he was sleeping on the floor for now.

"That dream..." He ran his hands through his hair, trying to calm himself. His heart was still racing, and everything just seemed thirty-five times clearer than normal. Sharp. "That wasn't good..."

The night air was drifting in through the cracks in the windows. It was raining–probably caused by his dream. The Spring barrier could have been manipulated by his own mood.

Allistor rose from his makeshift bed and pulled open the French door windows, leaning outside. "I feel like I'm doing something wrong..." Glancing over to Madeline's 'sleeping' form, he shook his head and thought for a bit. Thinking brought guilt, guilt brought him ale, and ale brought him a dunk feeling that got him back to sleep.


	8. Waking

Devils are a curious breed of Hell creatures. They like to test cause and effect. For example: they would terrorize a village just to see what happened.

Killing for pure curiosity was one of the things that Arthur himself had done many times. He knew what took people quickly, what made things happen slowly. Bleeding could cause death. Shock would also cause problems for a person...they would stop breathing, and they would eventually die. Arthur found some sort of joy watching the life leaving someone's eyes, the light behind growing dim and fading away. 'Beautiful' is how he would describe it, wiping the blood from his hands, toying with some personal artifact of the victim.

Usually, he wouldn't spare anyone in his wake. A whole village was filled with blood one night...save for a small family. Just a brother and a sister, huddled in the corner of their hut. He was so scared, clutching a lance that his father had left. The younger sister looked up at him, tears streaming down her little face. She had a pink bow. It looked nice on her. Both were terrified out of their wits. Terrified. Alone. So alone. _"I'll let you live..._" He said quietly, patting the boy's head and turning tail, leaving the place.

"I'm still looking for that magic...I can smell it faintly...it's gone, though..." He licked his lips, remembering the last bit of magic he had consumed...sweet. Very sweet. Like sugar and honey, mixed with the slight spice of... cinnamon. No, it was...It was hard to remember, but it had been so good. "He can't hide it from me..."

The cavern he was living in for now was just as he liked it. Deep, dark. Filled with bats and dead things. He had no idea why he loved dead things, but like anyone, he didn't know 'why'.

Arthur searched and searched, stopping only to terrorize a village He stopped in Francis' kingdom only sometimes to cause distress to the king. Taunting about how the young princess was gone, about how he was slowly withering away. He looked horrible. Death was rimming his eyes, darkness and shadows shone on his body, showing where there were thin and lanky joints. Ribs poked out from his chest. He was almost done.

They were lucky to keep him alive for more than a month. Two months was surprising. It was the final straw when ten years had passed, and he finally died. Oh, the grief of the kingdom. Everything was painted black, no other color showed.

There was only one child born in this time, a frail and sickly babe that looked just like his father. He wasn't expected to live very long at all, and was being raised by just the nurse maids. In the ten years of his life, he had heard about Madeline and her being 'Stolen away'. Louvell was greatly interested in this, looking for any way, shape or reason she was gone.

"She was gone the day before her wedding...your papa was very worried for her, and he's drove himself insane to find her..." Katyushka said one night, drying Louvell off from his bath.

"Maman, I can do that myself..." At this point, it had been about five years since Francis had died–thin as a rail and eyes full of sadness. He had sworn he had seen Madeline walking about the castle, trying to follow her around. Louvell stopped him and snapped him away from the delusion. _'She's gone...she hasn't...come home yet.' _He started weeping bitterly, holding Louvell close, shaking as he cried.

"I know, I know..." Katy wasn't used to having Lovell call him 'Maman', even after all the years. "...You're still quite frail, though..." It was true. One could feel his ribs every so often when he skipped meals to look at maps and books.

"But I'm almost seventeen. And I'm king, so I can do this myself." he sighed, getting up and pulling on his shirt. Katy, after having two of her own children finally, was starting to grey in her hairline, and her eyes were becoming wide and bright with wisdom. Sadness also loomed behind them, years and years.

It was raining again outside, the drops of water pattered against the window like fingernails on glass. As soothing as it was, thunder rolled outside and trees were swaying in the distance. The weather might take a turn for the worst here soon.

"Oh, and if you need anything, just call for me, alright?" Katy asked, folding up the towels as Louvell brushed out his hair. It was alarming at how Louvell took the appearance of his father, right down to the single strands of blonde hair.

"Oui, I know..." He sighed, tying up his short hair before leaving the bath room. "I'll be in the study picking up books, though. I'll be sure to use the cart." Within the six years that Francis had died, there had been odd noises around the castle. Things would float at odd times and then drop as if nobody was there, singing could be heard, crying, yelling sometimes, and other times, one could see the faint outline of a man in a white clothing could be seen.

After reading about spirits and the like, 'Poe' came to mind. A spirit trapped in the dark years of his or her life, faux happiness and care free moments overshadowing the pain and suffering they experienced. If it were his father, he would be stuck in painfully wandering about the house looking for his daughter. Heartbreaking as it was, he wouldn't be able to help him. He loaded up his books and sighed, hearing a quiet chuckle elsewhere. _'Papa, you poor soul...' _

Loading up on books, Louvell headed back to his room, turning the lights down as he went. '_I really do wonder where she is...and why she disappeared so suddenly.' _

The rain finally picked up, a loud downpour came from outside, thunder rolled and lightning flashed. It was a great night to read about ghosts, goblins and spirits...right?

* * *

_Ten Years Away_

With life moving slowly, things Madeline heard was muffled and quick. Every day was a blur of sounds, or maybe it was many days all compiled together. It was increasingly hard to tell. Sleep came and went, sometimes she was more aware of things around her, sometimes not.

_Please let me go..._

Nothing came in response.

_I don't want to sleep anymore. _

She was trying to break away. The magic wasn't building as quickly as he thought it was. Extracting it all could be dangerous, not to mention deadly. With a sigh, he watched day after day, sometimes doing little things like reading aloud as if she weren't in a deep slumber. He would often talk to her, telling little stories he would have told Arthur.

"Owen...sometimes I don't know what I'm doing..." He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "In all my ears, I haven't learned to think about things...being patient..." Allistor trailed off, looking down at Owen, who had set his head on his lap. The magical wolf-mut looked up at him, big green eyes giving him the idea that he knew what he was saying. "...I've associated animals with family members...I've been alone, I'm going to bits."

Owen tilted his head slightly, his ear twitching. "I might just sleep for a while as well...I don't think time would change much while I'm gone." Allistor sighed, petting Owen between the eyes. The wolf whined in response, nuzzling his hand and looking up at him pleadingly. "Oh, it won't be that bad. You can fend for yourself, right?" Owen's tail twitched a little, and more whining came. "You don't want me to leave?" He felt silly talking to Owen, but he was the only friend he had at the moment.

With a thought, Allistor sighed. He couldn't just speed up time...or could he? It was dangerous for a normal magician to do such a feat. He or she could age himself too much and end up dying short of the time they needed to be in. "But...I could..." He tapped his chin, getting up from his chair and sidestepped to the shelf of magical books he kept. "Time travel...only for time lords and experienced magic casters..." A few hundred years of practice made one a professional, right? He'd need an ocarina first, then maybe he'd have to make sure anything he wanted to bring to the future was protected. If he wanted to go five hundred years into the present, it would be good to do this in one hundred year periods...so nothing was too out of place. "I've got few more pendants I can hang on the house and one of the trees in the barrier..." He muttered, pulling a couple out of his pocket. "I'm tired of waiting...this has been the longest ten years of my life..." There was a nail on the doorframe outside, then he put another nail in the tree that stood in the barrier. "Okay...I'll be back a little later..." He had hung the pendants, the reflective wall shimmered now, looking like foggy glass. "Owen, watch the house."

Allistor pulled his hood over his red hair, darkness shrouding his face. In the ten years away, he'd have to check things before he left. He came back with a scroll and a rough idea of what was going on.

• Louvell Bonnefoy is King.

• In a war between Itani and Spagna.

• Prince Gilbert has been been elected to King.

• Louvell/Beil alliances are made.

"Okay..." He sighed, finding a spot where he could cast the spell. There had to be a lot of water around, and he couldn't be at home. He held his book open, flipping the pages to find the spell. "'Warning, this spell is advised for Time Lords and Experts only...' yadda, yadda..." He traced his finger down to the text. It was written in old time lord. The pronunciations would be off by only a little, he assumed.

His mouth and tongue fumbled over the words, hand and fingers tracing the needed emblem in the air. His own emblem was needed, the circular emblem could be used as a shield or an enhancer of magic. There was one smaller emblem that circled the other, and it was silver instead of the cool blue that anyone else usually would. Shifting in to the magical form, the shield's design changed as he progressed. Wind picked up and time slowed down around him. The leaves flew slowly for only a moment, then there came a loud 'boom' throughout the air. It sounded like cannon fire, causing the birds to fly up with loud sounds of disapproval.

With a few more rounds of this, Allistor had racked up a list of events that had happened while Madeline and the rest of his little world were sleeping. Owen trotted out of the little dome, sitting down next to Allistor. The trees had been mostly cut down and the royal city where Francis and had been was bigger now. Smoke came from chimneys and there seemed to be...what were those? Allistor hadn't checked for a long while...two...two-fifty...three hundred years. They looked like big storage houses where steam and smoke came out the large chimneys. Then there huge iron boats with wheels made of paddles, and so many other things. "Holy shiet, what have I done?" He asked Owen, who was off chasing the birds out of the bushes. "Oi! Get outta there!"

He tromped back up to the cabin where things hadn't changed a bit, save for the clouds shifting in the sky. The medicine would be all the way worn off by now, and when he took off the charm, she would be awake. With gentle care, he slowly lifted up her head and slid off the charm. "Slowly..." He leaned down, listening to make sure her breathing was correct. Then suddenly, after a few seconds, a very tight fist came ramming its way into Allistor's cheek.

_Thwak!_

Allistor reeled away, holding his face. "Bloody hell?!"

"You..." She sat up, ignoring the head rush and the many years of laying on the bed. "You dirty, damn, son of a..." Madeline arched a brow, stepping closer to him, cracking her knuckles. "Where the 'ell am I?"

"You're safe."

"Safe? Safe from what?"

"Do I really have to explain? You saw that devil that night." He rolled his eyes, poking her chest, causing the pale mark to show. "And from this."

"Hey!" She drew back, shivering a bit. "You gave me goosebumps!"

"Magical marks are usually very sensitive." The magician shrugged, crossing his arms. "You could do the same to me, but you'll never find it." Feeling that he should agitate Madeline, he smirked. "Unless you're willing to look in my bed...~"

"Oh, shut up, you!" She growled, picking up a random book and throwing it. Allistor ducked, more objects were thrown at him before he caught one and threw it back, catching her off guard. "I'd never!" Her face was bright red.

"Aye, I know, it's just fun to watch you get upset. Not to mention, I just _love _when people _wreck mah house!" _

"Your house?"

"Yeah, my house."

"...Nevermind. I want to burn this place. I'll send papa to do so..." She smiled like a brat, waltzing to the door.

"About that..." The words made her stop in her tracks, her brows furrowed.

"What about it?"

"...This isn't your...say...place in time."

"What do you mean? It's...wait..." She looked aout the window, eyes wide. "I thought...wasn't this a forest?"

"Was. It's been four hundred and fifty years." He said. "Well, five hundred if you total it all up."

"What?! B-But...! Papa and Katy and...!" Madeline blinked a few times. This was all too sudden. He shouldn't have let the news fall so harshly. With the small amount of time she had been awake, things were spinning faster. She realized, everything she loved was dead. Her father, her nursemaid, even Gilbert. "They're...they're gone, aren't they?"

"Gilbert held on the longest."

Madeline ran her fingers through her hair, eyes wide in thought. "I...I'm...so..." She blinked, looking back up at him. "You damn monster!" The distraught princess ran at him, growling and screeching, hitting him with every bit of power she had. "I hate you! I hate you so much! You took me away from your family! You took me away!"

He gripped her wrists, his nose had been broken, bleeding (she wasn't _that _strong. He'd bruise at the least). "I saved you from a demon eating your soul and ripping you to shreds. You've got a shit-ton of magic in your body, and the monsters...those things you see in your nightmares–the things with the bright green eyes and the scary teeth–they want to devour that, not caring how the body ends up. That devil you saw the night I took you: that was the worst kind. A sweet devil. You think they're all kind and childish, but deep down, they're just Hell in walking form. You're lucky. He's probably weak now, so I can protect you."

She just stood there, crying so many tears. "I don't want to be saved anymore...! I-I want to go home...!" She sobbed.

"There isn't a home, Madeline. I'm sorry." I'm sorry...I'm _sorry..._

_There's no home to go to. The words were still fresh in mind. The sight of his own house burning down, the stone slabs that he had etched names into, the pain of putting them into the ground when his parents had died. Liam first, then mum, Owen, father, then Arthur. Poor Arthur. He had grown so much, and when he had tried to bring him back, he could actually hear him growing. The sick crackling of muscles and bones, the sound of hair growing almost sounded like hissing. The snap of horns and wings popping out of the skin, and the lashing of the tail he grew, hitting the floor like a whip. After being cursed, he fled the house, lining it with dry wood and lighting it on fire. Nothing would see daylight. Snow fell that evening, giant flakes drifting in the wind, blowing past his bloodied face. _

_"There's no home anymore." He told himself. "There's no-one to say 'It'll be okay,'." He had bundled himself in all the clothes he could find, a woven wool poncho over three shirts–all too big for him. Scarves were wound around his head and face, leaving a thin line of vision as he walked. A bag full of tomes, a flask of water and what was left of the food in the house was all he carried...save for the shreds of a baby quilt he simply could not part with. "I have no home, I have nobody to care for me, I have nothing. I'm nothing..."_


	9. City of Change

_A/N: Okay, please excuse me for the teasing and the bothering of Madeline. I've been tempted to write smut, and using all those lovely pressure and pleasure points those two have, thanks to the magic inside. Excuse me for this, but I ensure you'll get some smut._

Now, when Allistor jumped through time, he didn't realize how much had changed. There was an industrial boom, and the invention of firearms had come around. The world had become a more dangerous game. Not to mention, the magic in the air was more complex, and with a little bit of tweaking, a normal person could learn magic. There were blood types distinguishable from others, so if one had the same blood type as a wizard, a small amount could be let into the blood stream. With this change of magic, the seal for the wishmagic was very weak.

Madeline and Allistor weren't in any shape to go venturing to the city. With one emotionally distraught princess and a beaten magician, they looked like mis-matched bandits.

"Oi...lass you've got to eat something..." He sighed, bringing a bowl of oatmeal over to her.

"I'm on strike." She muttered, curled up on her side facing away from him. "I'm not eating." Madeline's stomach growled quietly, the sound hushing a bit as she curled up tighter.

"Please? You're going to make yourself sick..." Allistor urged, nudging her shoulder. An instant retaliation came, her hand swatting his away.

"And don't you dare try and bird feed me." The royal added. "I don't want your face anywhere near mine."

Allistor sighed, sitting back in a chair near a makeshift table. "You're going to have to eat sometime, love."

"Don't call me that." She muttered, rolling over to face him. "And I don't have to. I plan to starve."

"Starve?"

"Grievance. My nursemaid told me that when my mother died, he didn't eat for two days. I figure that every person I knew is worth two days..." She said, counting up the days. "I'll never eat again if that's so."

"Madeline, you don't need to be difficult."

"I want to be difficult. I'm upset, I'm in a time and place that I don't know, and everyone I love is dead." She sniffed, her stomach growling more. "And that damn oatmeal smells good."

"I thought you'd like maple syrup and brown sugar."

"I don't want it." She almost cut him off, her words just as quick as his.

"...I'll leave this on the table then...I've got things to clean." Setting the bowl on the table, he sighed and picked up a rag, polishing things. Madeline eventually rolled over and watched, frowning a bit.

"You're polishing rocks."

"Aye, they're magic rocks. They have power to them."

"They're pebbles. They couldn't-" _Grrmbl._"Be magical."

"Is that a kraken I hear?" Allistor chuckled, looking over at her with a sly smile. In response, she puffed out her cheeks.

"Shut your mouth." The princess huffed, her stomach let out another loud growl.

"Would you like me to leave so you'll eat?" Allistor offered, looking over one of the polished rocks.

"That would be much appreciated."

"Well, in that case..." Allistor arose, picking up his stones and the small tin of polish that he had and bowed. "Bon appetite, Princess." And with that, he went up to the loft, separated by a door in the ceiling. Madeline stared at the oatmeal, sitting up slowly to avoid head rush.

"He didn't poison this, did he?" She had watched him prepare the meal, the only thing he did was add maple syrup, brown sugar, and hot milk. Gingerly taking the bowl, she picked up the spoon, turning it upside down and watched as it acted like normal oatmeal. Practically drooling, she took a bite, humming in delight. "Not bad..." Hunger pummeled her senses; all thoughts of etiquette and lady-like eating left her mind. "Oh mon dieu..." Allistor had so much food in his house. Dried fruits, sweets, dried meats, fresh meats, eggs, bread...everything looked so good.

Just a note about magic and suppressing the need of food for the magic: magic users and holders of magic need to consume extra large portions of food to accommodate the magic, or it will eat the holder or user alive. Madeline, spending about seventeen years eating small bits like ladies should, was just on the edge of being eaten, finally lost control of her stomach. Allistor came back down to half of his cache gone. He blinked in awe, looking around. Half a loaf of bread–gone. About two weeks worth of dried goods had been eaten, the dangling strings were the proof of their being. Bacon had been fried, eggs scrambled, and half a bar of chocolate was gone. "She must have snapped..." Of course, the oatmeal was gone, the bowl cleaned. The question left standing was 'Where is Madeline?'

The trap door popped open–she had found the cellar. "Oh, um..." She blinked, holding potatoes in hand, along with onions and other vegetables. "Hello there."

"Hello, lass. What are you doing down there?"

"Oh, just getting things. It's alright. I mean, it's your food, so I'm not too worried."

"You've eaten half the food in my house, Madeline." He arched an eyebrow, half a smirk on his lips. "That's not very lady like. Aren't you grieving as well?" She looked up at him with an unamused expression, gaining a chuckle from Allistor. "That's disrespectful."

"My stomach was going to eat me." She said, stepping out of the cellar. "I'm going to fill my stomach."

"What if you get fat, though? We wouldn't want that...~"

"'We'? When did you and I become 'we'?" She blinked, chopping up some onions and potatoes. "...I'll bake these, then."

"Madeline, that's not my point. If you've eaten as much as I think you have, I have to go out and get groceries."

"Out?" She blinked, looking at him with bright eyes. "Like, out into the city?"

"Just me, because you're behind on the times." He said, checking around for some money that he had stashed. "I don't want you getting in trouble with anyone in the city, and I'm sure there's something out there looking for you." Madeline puffed out her cheeks, crossing her arms at him. "You look like a chipmunk when you do that. That's actually very unattractive."

"I don't care! I feel like I've been cooped up forever! And not to mention, _you're not the boss of me!_" She smirked, putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm older than you, so technically, I am." He said, counting his shillings and bits of gold. "I hope this is still relevant money..."

"That doesn't ma-Wait, how much older than me?"

Allistor huffed, running his hand through his hair. "About say...plus the five hundred..." He closed an eye, thinking a bit. "I'd say about eight-hundred and thirty two years older. I may look like I'm about to hit twenty, but I should be shriveled and dead in my grave." He nodded to himself, shoving his money into his pockets.

"...You were three hundred when I saw you last?"

"Aye, and I felt much better than this." He finished readying himself to go out, making a mental list of all that he needed. "And be aware, since you're here, Owen'll keep you around the house, you'll be helping restock."

"You're awfully bossy, you know that?"

"I kind of have to be bossy with you, lass. You're stubborn."

"_Stubborn?_" She echoed.

"And hard of hearing, it seems," Shrugging on his coat, he opened the door and whistled for Owen, who probably wasn't that far away from the house. "You echo what I say a lot."

Madeline sputtered, waving around the kitchen knife. "You're a real-"

"'Piece of work, you fire-haired nincompoop.'" He mocked, picking up a few other things to take with him. "I know, lass."

"I'm leaving as soon as you're out of the house. I hope you know that."

"Sure, sure you are." Allistor sighed. "You've said that even when you could have left oh..." He looked at the sun, then back to her. "While I was up in the loft. That was a good half hour, I hope you know."

"...Good point, I was too hungry and-"

"You just wanted to eat." The wizard grabbed his satchel and cloak, shrugging them on. "I know. Magic does that to people." Owen came nosing his way through the door, tail wagging. He had a duck in his mouth, smiling in the eyes like he had won a prize. "Oi, where'd you get that?" The dog put it down at Allistor's feet, wagging his tail and physically smiling, his teeth visible behind his dog lips. The neck of the duck was snapped, no other place on the body was injured or broken. "Looks like we'll have dinner..."

"What, you and the dog?"

"We were thinking about feeding you, too." Allistor said, picking up the water fowl and looking it over. "Duck stew...yeah, that'll be good. It'll keep for a couple days, and we'll eat on that."

"I don't like duck."

"What do you mean, you don't like duck?"

"I don't. Like. Duck." She said, going back to her chopping. Allistor took the other potatoes, throwing them back down to the cellar. "Hey!"

"Save these for later, we're havin' duck stew whether you like it or not." He said, locking the cellar door up as well. "And honestly, if you eat too much, you'll get sick."

"I won't eat if you take me with you!" She stated, pointing a finger at him. "I get to go to town, your food will be safe. We both win." She smirked.

Giving this a bit of thought, he sighed and rolled his eyes, looking at the ceiling. "You're still in your pajamas."

This point of fact rang true. Looking down at her nightgown, her smirk faded to a straight-line glare into Allistor's soul. "You kidnapped me and didn't think of clothes?"

"Look, it's better than nabbing you naked, which I could have done. I could have done worse things, mind you." He said. "I've had about seven hundred years without a lass." He decided to take this to the perverted route to get a rise out of her. He enjoyed this, and he needed to get somewhere away from the topic of her going to town with him. "You're lucky I didn't slip you something else and have fun with ye~"

Madeline's face grew crimson, a spark of anger growing inside.

"Y-You-!" She sputtered, trying to think of something to say as her hands clenched and unclenched, thinking about hitting him. If she was frustrated, he could possibly sneak out and leave her there. He sidestepped closer to the door, chuckling a bit.

"Me? Yes, me." He chirped, poking her cheek, watching as she swatted him away.

"You're terrible!"

"Yeah? Tell me about it, lass~" Allistor was almost to the door, just a few feet away now. Just a few more taunts and such, and he would be a free man.

She sputtered and started throwing things, mostly fruits. With one last smirk he dodged a handful of grapes, all flying in different directions, and managed to slip in a kiss, and his tongue to her half open mouth. "G'bye lass~ be good~" And with that, he slithered out the door, locking it from the outside. He could hear Madeline screech, trying to get the taste of his mouth out of hers. If she thought about it, there was ale and a bit of tobacco on his tongue, and she had gotten some of that, along with a bit of apple. Washing out her mouth with soap and water, she sulked on the bed, muttering to herself.

Meanwhile, Allistor was looking around the city, finding market street right where he had known it was. Things seemed to be a little pricier, and different things were on sale. For example, there were 'magic gloves'. Encrusted with jewels, they sat on their stand. They did radiate a small amount of magic, but not enough to really hurt anyone. Maybe they could be used to lift heavy things? Probably. Magic boomerangs, an enchanted sword–more so a sword with a soul of a nymph stuck inside–, and a long stall with all the food wares. Apples, oranges and other fruits that Allistor hadn't seen for a long time.

"Welcome, sir!" The shop owner was a young looking character, brown hair and green eyes; he smiled enough to make them squint up a bit.

"Aye...how much would it cost me to get a good amount of...what are these?" He held up a small fruit. To him it looked like a small peach. There were other things, like mangoes, papaya, and banans. Allistor, being old fashioned, had no clue what tropical fruits were, and he was curious to know.

"That, my friend, is an apricot. I can sell you a bag of dried ones for about thirty gold." He offered. People still were using gold for money? That was a good deal. At least he wasn't showing off his old coins.

"Um, yeah, give me a few of those, I need a few dried apples..." He sighed, digging around for his grocery list. "Do you have any idea where I'd be able to get these things?"

The clerk took the list, studying his handwriting. "Onions, potatoes...you've got to have a lot of money to get all of that. Are you feeding an army?"

"No, I've got another in my house and we're traveling a lot. Most of this is going to be dried."

"Hm? Brother or someone living with you?" He chuckled, handing the list back after scrawling down the address of a place for him to visit.

"Nah, I've actually got a lass staying with me."

"Oh~ I see...Making sweet amour to her?"

"Psh, she's rather..." Allistor shrugged, smirking. "She hasn't warmed up to me yet; I'm basically babysitting for someone."

"Well, you might want to get some of this, then," The clerk brought out a box labeled in a different language. "Finest Prussin chocolate I can find, filled with strawberry preserves. The ladies there love it."

"How much would you like for that?" Allistor asked, cocking his head.

"No charge." He smiled, writing it off with the correct weight. "About three ounces will do for you..."

The gesture was oddly kind, catching Allistor off guard. "And about the dried goods?"

"All totaled up, that will be about fifty gold." That wasn't too bad, maybe a little pricy. "You're lucky this season's been good to us, we've had lots of good rain where I'm from~"

"Where are you from?" He asked, pulling out the right amount of gold and paying everything off.

"A little South and East from here." He said, bagging up all the wares. "From Marid."

"Marid...I've been there." Allistor nodded, picking the things up. "Very nice place..."

"Si, it is~ I'll see you some other time, have a nice day~"

The rest of the city was bustling, and farther down the market street, there was a table of things he had never seen before. Long iron weapons with a wooden shoulder piece and a lever. There were 'shells' with 'bullets' on the table, all the shiny brass and silver glistened in his eyes.

"If you're going to keep looking at these, I'll have to make you pay for a glance." Said a thickly Germanic voice. Allistor looked up at the very _young _gunsmith, his blonde hair tied up in the back with his short bangs poofed out from the different weather. He must have been used to the colder temperatures, and not the warmer weather at his current location.

"What are these?"

"Guns. Firearms. I make them myself." He said shortly. The sign behind him said Zwingli Armor Works, meaning that he made armor as well. "I don't sell the powder, just ammunition, armor and the firearm itself."

"How much power does this have?"

"There's no magic to it–I don't make magical weapons. So, it's just brute strength. If you aim and shoot right, you could bring down a small dragon." Allistor nodded, looking them over again. This would change things a lot. There were more ways to hurt someone here, more weapons, more complicated creations. "It could be yours for less than a thousand gold. It's cheap, actually."

"No thanks…I'll stick to what I know. And that's not guns."

"Fine, suit yourself." He shrugged, crossing his arms. "It's not like I needed your business anyways."

He came off as snobby, Allistor realized. Looking closer, there was a little sister of his in the back, braiding the hair of her doll. If you looked closely, the two looked a lot alike, and both had subtle burns from gun smithing. The younger one had small cuts on her fingers from probably etching and engraving. By the way the finished products looked, she liked etching and making beautiful patterns on the stocks and barrels of said guns. "Have a good day, then..." He waved slightly, getting a huff in response from the gun smith.

"You too, I guess."

"Bruder, that man has such pretty eyes..."

"Lilli, why don't you run and get some candy from the next stall over. I'll give you a few coins..." He interjected. Allistor smiled at the small bit of conversation he heard from them, pulling up his hood. Just another hour out of the cottage and he assumed Madeline would be alright. She wouldn't do too much, maybe sleep out of boredom or play with Owen. Walking around, he heard many things as he tried to catch up on the world's happenings.

"...Have you heard about that rumor? The stars started to fall last night! I saw it!" Said one man, sipping his drink outside of a local tavern.

"The one about the Lost Royal?"

"Ja, ja! That one!" There were a group of merchants discussing things, each one looked familiar. One looked strikingly like Gilbert...because after all, reincarnation _does _happen. It was a thing that Allistor found out quickly. "They said when stars fall, she's around!"

"Oh? Is that so?" A rather large man with pale purple eyes blinked, pouring himself another shot of a rather strong vodka. "And how many of those beers have you had to drink, comrade?"

"Nien, really! It's true!"

"I've never heard of this rumor." Allistor rested on the fencing around the tavern patio, literally leaning into the conversation. "Is it a new one?"

"Psh, Gilly's had a lot to drink, but I could probably tell you." A smaller pair of brothers sat around the same table. Each of them were wearing armor, meaning they were probably mercenaries for the caravans. "They say that a long, long time ago there was a princess. People loved her so much, and she really was quite beautiful. They don't know her name, but they say it means 'Magnificent',"

"Or in my language, it means 'Little Girl'." 'Gilly' snickered, a drunken blush had started creep across his cheeks as he slouched back into his chair.

"Either way, she had some sort of magic to her, and they say if you earn her love, she could grant any wish as long as you treated her kindly. But, when the wish is granted, she would die. So, one would naturally take a long time to earn this love." He explained.

"Well, has anyone ever done this?" Allistor asked, looking to the others.

"Nah, they say she was na–"

"Alfred, I'm telling the story here." The smaller man said. "As I was saying," He cleared his throat, furthering the story. "One night, the king–her father– found that she was missing. It was said that she left on a stormy night, and there were traces of a monster wandering around the palace. So, they think that she was taken by a monster and is being held captive until someone rescues her." He said, smiling a bit.

"Psh, I can't believe you believe that. Your side of the family is so weird, Matt." Alfred snorted, patting his cousin's head. "Just because you come a long ways away from the Bonne-whatevers."

"What? Bonne-what?"

"_'Bonnefoy'." _Matthew said firmly. "That doesn't make me weird."

"Da, it does. The last heirs to the throne went insane before they died, you know." The bottle of vodka was drained now, sitting on its side. "And you also wanted to come in contact with that Poe in the castle ruins."

"Look, I think that it would be better to tell him that he's dead and not let him suffer anymore. You know how long he's been looking for his daughter? Imagine if you were looking for your family, hm Ivan?"

"Mattvey, my family's dead." He said in a smug tone, a wry and awful smile forming at his lips. Ivan seemed to be menacing, absolutely terrifying like this. Maybe he had a bit of dark magic to him.

Allistor just watched as they bickered and as Gilbert got a little more drunk. Slowly, he slunk away, catching the eye of Alfred. "Hey, where are you going?"

"Oh, I need to get back home...my dog's waiting for me and I still have to get dinner started..."

"Ah..." He nodded, waving him off with a grin, making everyone else wave as well. "Well, give my regards to Fido!"

Allistor waved and walked backwards for a moment, a question popped into his mind. "Oi, one thing, though."

"Oui?" Matthew blinked, looking over to him.

"What do I look for if I'm trying to find this...'Princess'?"

"Well, she looks a lot like someone from the Bonnefoy line. I mean, she's absolutely gorgeous. They say her magic gave her markings and such all over, a–"

"The little birdie's probably in her pajamas~" Gilbert said, maybe a little too loudly with a chuckle. "Ah, I'd love to tap 'er."

"Gilbert, that's lewd...wait, where'd he go?"


	10. Horrors

A small fact about devils. When laying dormant for a long time. They sleep like a normal people their horns and such disappearing while they sleep. They look nearly human, and that is when they are the weakest.

~490 Years Earlier~

A lone devil stood in the ruins of a village, blood spattered along the walkways and bits of carnage scattered in the houses. The Church stood pristine, save for the shattered bell that gave a hollow and eerie noise as it swayed slightly in the wind.

"This was a nice meal..." He sighed, licking the blood from his fingers, savoring the last bit of innocence he had taken. Innocence wasn't as tasty as magic to devils, and even then, it was much too sweet. Like candy compared to a fine cake or something of the like. Everything he had set eyes on had been destroyed, either burning or smoldering in the night. The sky was red, like the blood shed by the people, some of the red substance clumped his hair together. His wings had grown from the small bit of magic that one of the humans had. His blood was sweeter with the presence of magic...even if it was slight. "I think...It is time for a nap..." He yawned, tail slightly bobbing as he strolled leisurely along, singing an old familiar song. Arthur, as many devils do, like to reside within elegant and expensive homes. Anything with value or worth becomes interesting to the devil, and they develop a 'need' for it.

The biggest house in the village was that of the mayor–a corrupt and wealthy man who had built himself a small mansion gilded with gold and silver, purple being the main theme color. "It's so nice in here..." He mused, becoming even more tired with each step he took. The pictures on the walls seemed funny to him now. The too fat mayor, his too skinny wife, and the twig that they called a child in a painting. The artist did them no justice, and so with a flick of the hand, the painting was thrown off the wall, breaking as it hit the floor. "They didn't look good anyways..." He continued this, making himself at home within the manor. Picking the room with the most furnishings and the most plush bed, he sighed, looking at the sheets. "They're purple..." He muttered, feeling the down blankets and dubbing them as 'good'. Stripping out of his clothes, he heated the cold bath water in the tub up by merely dipping his hand in. The rose petals had made the water sweet. Looking in the mirror, as he was tiring, he looked more and more human. His hair had faded a bit to a pink color, eyes dimming and skin becoming more youthful. "Oh, would you look at that...I'm looking human...I'm so cute..."

Arthur poked at his cheeks, smiling a bit. Teeth were becoming less sharp, and his musings became greater. His hair was washed out, expelling the last of the blood and pink from his hair. "I forgot I had been blonde as a human..." He muttered, dressing in an all too big–and clean– night gown. Yawning loudly, Arthur's feet slowly and hazily made their way to bed, still humming the tune he knew as he crawled under the sheets, resting his head on the pillows. With his horns almost gone now, he smiled at the ceiling. "I'll just sleep...for five minutes..." He said, warmth filling his body as he became almost human.

Five minutes for Arthur were four hundred years. He woke up just shy of when a different magical being woke up. Becoming full devil again took a long time, waking up slowly. This took another year, as Arthur wasn't a morning person. Hungry, he pillaged another village...leaving nobody alive. This was alarming to the locals, and word got out that there was a devil on the loose.

It would only be a matter of time before the news would make it to the rest of the world.

* * *

Explaining the family tree of how Matthew exists is an easy one. When Francis died, Louvell became the heir and king of the throne. He was a just king, loved by his people, and lived a long life when people said he wouldn't last very long at all.

Louvell had children–three to be exact– who all carried the name 'Bonnefoy'. Boys seemed to run in the family, so in each generation, there was at least one man to give their name to their wives. And, when the time was right, Matthew's mother went into labor, and then after fifteen years, Matthew took it up to himself that he would become a traveling mercenary with his cousin, Alfred. This would mean that Madeline would be Matthew's great-great-great...etc...aunt or something like that.

Alfred had hung out with the foreigners by the name of Ivan–who was from a long line of 'Ivan's, and was currently the seventh of his name since he looked much like his ancestor; the original 'Ivan'– and Gilbert. Gilbert's parents had decided that he looked like a 'Gilbert', not regarding the history of five hundred years ago, and abandoned him when they found that he would never gain color.

Nowadays, albino children are considered just above 'devil' status. They are not welcomed in some villages, and usually are strewn out as strays, damned to wander around and beg for money. And, in turn, these unwanted children are usually fodder for devils wandering around the areas. Gilbert, with his cunning skill, kept himself alive long enough to find Ivan and his small company.

Matthew had told them the rumor–or myth, per say– of the Wish-Granting Princess long lost in time. Ivan found great interest in this, thinking of ways to find and woo the royal into giving him a wish. His reasons were unknown, and he wouldn't tell anyone what it would be for.

Alfred didn't have much intrest in the legend, but Matthew and Gilbert both wanted a family. Matthew's family had been sent to a work camp in the last war between Engleis and his home country. He was still trying to find them, even if hope dwindled short.

Gilbert's wish was a little different, wanting someone to love and care for him as a person, not a cursed and horrid beast. He wanted a family, a wife, and maybe a dog. He decided that if it took loving someone else first, then watching them die, it might be worth it with a life full of unhappiness already haunting him.

"I bet she's really pretty..." Matthew said quietly, the four of them sitting around the campfire. They were guarding a caravan in the desert tonight, blankets around almost everyone's shoulders tonight. Ivan bore with the cold, having lived with it for the majority of his life.

"What are you talking about?" Gilbert asked, trying to chew up a wad of jerky he had bought from one of the owners of the shops. He tore off another bit, his jaw becoming sore.

"The Princess...you know, the one I told you about?"

"She's probably just a myth. Like the monster in the valleys, the devils, the–"

"Alfred, it's real." Matthew snapped, sending him a childish glare. "Anyways, I wanna see if I can't get a wish."

"I think a wish is a good idea...there's so much you could do with a wish..." Ivan mused, poking the fire with a stick as he watched the sparks fly high into the sky before disappearing into ash. "I know exactly what I would wish for."

"What's that?"

"I can't tell you." The larger man said darkly, the normally calm aura around him turned dark, causing Matthew to scoot closer to Alfred.

"Dude...get off." He muttered, shaking the smaller one off.

"You think we could actually find her?" Matthew asked, getting another eye roll from Alfred.

"Just...get off of it for a day. I'm going to bed..." Alfred said quietly, laying down in the sand with his blanket wrapped around him.

"Sleep is a good idea. Mattvey, you sleep. Gilbert and I will take first watch."

"First watch?! I took first watch last night with you!"

"Oh well, I'm the team leader. Deal with it." Ivan chuckled, rousing himself from the ground and smiling as he dragged Gilbert and his half eaten jerky with him.

Matthew looked at the fire as it burned, thinking about what everyone had said about the myth. 'It's a lie.' 'Its not real.' Even if it was a lie, Matthew wanted to believe this. "...Maybe I'll find her. Just maybe." He said, rolling over as he lie down.

* * *

Chopping wood was one of the things Allistor did to stay in shape. It was easy to do, and he always needed a few more logs to put to the fire. In a coulpe days, he was able to trust that Madeline wouldn't run off. Watching her was like watching a child. Even if she did leave, Owen would have a hay day dragging her back by her night gown. Even if Madeline hated it, she resorted to wearing a worn out cloak over her gown with a book in her lap.

The chopping stump was just on the edge of the property, facing away from the house. There were a few trees under the spell of the property, so they always grew back within a week or so.

With another swing, another short log was split. Allistor's shirt had long gone, his skin glistening with sweat. There was a slight breeze that morning, canceling out the harsher sun. "It's really warmed up in the past years..." Allistor muttered, putting another log on the stump.

"I think it's just fine..." Madeline muttered, flipping the page of her book. "Maybe warmer than normal, but I like it."

Allistor raised the ax, readying himself to chop. "I was raised..." _Thwak! Thump! _"In the North, so I'm used to cold temperatures..." Loading the split wood up, Allistor smoothed his hair back, looking at Madeline. "What are you reading?"

"Practical Magic..." She looked at the spine of the book, the letters written in ink. "Magic for the young trickster." Madeline didn't make eye contact with him, too absorbed in the book she read.

"Don't try any of that, alright?" He sighed, picking up his shirt and wiping his face off. "Hey, look at me." Allistor reached in and held her chin, tilting her face up to him. There was dirt smeared on her face, and she didn't look the cleanest. "When did you bathe last?"

"How am I supposed to bathe? There's no bath tub." She frowned at him, pulling her face away. Her cheeks were pink, trying not to look at his prominent abs...and a bit of a tattoo that peeked over the seams of his pants on his hip.

"Lass..." He rolled his eyes, looking down at him. "That's it...I'm going to take you to town..."

"Really?" Madeline sprung up, shoving the book into his chest. "Yes!"

"Just so you can go take a bath!" He said, ceasing her dancing.

"Quoi?"

"Whenever I need to get really clean, I go into town to the public bath house." He said, pulling his axe out of the stump and slinging his shirt over his shoulder. "So, you and I are going to the bath house, because you smell like..._shit_ to be honest."

"That's rude!" Madeline beamed, puffing her cheeks out.

"You'd better stop doing that..." Allistor reached up and pressed on her cheeks, a loud 'pfffbbft' noise came. "Your face is going to sag if you keep doing that...you'll stretch your skin out."

"If you don't stop biting me, I'll break your hand..." She retorted, shoving his hand away from her cheeks. "What is a 'bathhouse' anyways?"

"It's just a place where you wash up and soak in the hot water. They've got them farther out West...I once met a geisha at a fancier bath house..." He whistled, grinning a bit. "I couldn't understand what she said, but there were things she could do I–"

"Shut up, I don't need you telling me about how you make biscuits." She said, crossing her arms.

"..._Biscuits_?" He asked, mocking her stance as he too crossed his arms. "Really? Is that the best word you have for 'Snogging'?"

"It sounds better that way! Just shut up!" Madeline was red, looking farther and farther away from him.

"Madeline..." Allistor was suddenly an inch away from her, leaning in deeply and softly caressing her ear as he spoke. "_Let's snog, love."_

Magic stirred inside her, eyes wider and face beet red, something happened. Uknownst to Allistor, or herself, the seal broke, sending out a shock wave of magic. Allistor was pushed back, stumbling down the slight hill. Owen lifted his head from the ground, barking. The firey haired magician was laughing, his hands on his stomach. "Y-Your face, lass! You're so red!"

"Shut up! Just get your coat on and put on a damn shirt, we're going to town...and I need some clothes!" She hissed, kicking his side for good measure, the Scotsman curled up a bit, still laughing. Madeline huffed and strode to the house, grabbing a pair of boots that would suffice for her small feet. Grabbing a few bits of gold, she crammed them in her pocket, heading back outside to nudge Allistor again. "Come on...up. You're taking me to the bath."

"One...One minute, Madeline..." He gasped, laughing all the while. He held his stomach, eyes squinted up as he smiled. With his hair falling back, Madeline could see that he had many piercings, including a mark of servitude behind his ear. Allistor reached a hand up to her, asking for help to get up. With distaste, she helped him up, getting a little closer than she bargained for. "Ah...I'll be back in a minute...Owen, watch her."

The wolf yipped, trotting over and sitting in front of Madeline, looking up at her with big eyes. She found that any time she moved, Owen would growl. If she blinked, he'd blink. If she twiddled her fingers, he would wiggle his tail. She sat down, and Owen lie down with her. With a sigh, Madeline reached out and pet Owen, rubbing his ears gently. He 'smiled' and nuzzled her hand, licking her fingers.

"You're just a lovable dog, aren't you?" She said quietly.

"Wolf, actually." Owen blinked, tilting his head at her. Madeline blinked, looking a lot confused and surprised. "Oh, that's right...you've never heard me speak. Neither has Allistor."

"Y-You...talk?"

"Lass! Come on!" Allistor called, waving her. "Owen! Watch th' house while we're gone!"

"Your dog-er, wolf talks!" She bounded over, eyes still wide. "He told me he was a wolf!"

"I'm sure he did..." He said, shaking his head. "Come on, before your stench kills the plants..."

"Non! I'm serious, he–" She was cut off with a pat to the top of the head, a large and floppy had been placed on her head. "What's this for?"

"You don't want to get burnt, do you?" He asked, grinning.

"...Well, thanks for the hat. I hope you get roasted." She huffed, crossing her arms as they walked along the road to town. "Weren't there more trees around?"

"Aye. Times changed everything." Allistor's eyes were focused on the road ahead. It would take an hour at least to get there by foot, since there were two of them. If Allistor ran, he'd get there in about thirty five minutes. The walk to town was filled with idle conversation.

"...What do you actually eat? You do eat since you're immortal, right?" She asked, looking up at him.

"I choose to eat...because being hungry is actually painful." Allistor explained, plucking a few tall gasses from along the road, nimbly weaving them together. "I just eat anything I like and nothing I don't."

"Hunh..." Madeline saw the town, her jaw dropping at the growth of her home.

"Welcome home, I guess?" He shrugged. "We'll buy clothes first, then bathe. Alright?"

"Wait, how does the bath house work?"

"You put your clothes in your basket, wash up in the washroom, then soak in the bath." He said. "Having fun with a geisha is optional."

"Shut up about that." She huffed, glaring at him. "And don't think since I'm... necked...doesn't mean I–"

"Lass...if you're not wanting any of this," He said, gesturing to himself, smirking a bit. "I won't show you any 'fun'."

"...You're despicable. You say that, and here you are," She said, poking his side. "Every day, you put your face in mine, and you _kiss me!__" _The pokes got harder one by one, making him flinch.

"You don't seem to mind too much." He pushed her hand away, arching an eyebrow. "I mean, your aura says you enjoy kissing."

"What does my aura have to do with this!?" Madeline hissed, glaring up at him.

"Oh, look. Dresses. Pick one out." He said, directing her to a few dresses on mannequins. They had changed styles in the time she was gone. Corsets were worn outside the dress, and usually it was a shirt and skirt combination. Settling on a pale blue skirt and a loose white shirt, she felt much better in actual clothes instead of her pajamas. Allistor had to look away when she bought undergarments, thanks to her insecurities. Then came the bath house. It was thirty bits for a bath, and since Madeline _had _to have the lavender soap and the chamomile goat milk creme for afterwards, it was more like seventy five. "You cost me a lot of gold, you know..." He muttered, counting all he had left as he picked up a toiletry bucket. In there was half the bar of lavender soap and a towel. "I'm going to smell like a girl for a while, thanks to you..."

"Oh, be happy you won't smell like dog." She smiled a bit, turning on her heel and heading to the women's bath room. It was separated from the men's by a paper screen, small wash stations were on the far wall with an artificial hot spring powered by a small tame dragon below.

"Be back out here in an hour!" He huffed, heading to the men's side and changing out of his clothes. "Stupid lavender...I don't even like lavender..." Stripping down to a towel, the scars were still there, the tattoos on his hip and behind his ear were still there, along with the brand on his left shoulder.

"Nice tattoos," Someone called. Allistor turned around, seeing a familiar face.

"Matthew, right?" He asked, arching an eyebrow. Allistor actually remembered him entirely, looking him once over. Scrawny, pale and very spindly.

"Oui...I'm surprised you remember?" He pulled out a wash cloth, hanging his clothes up and wetting the rag in a bucket of water.

"I'm good at remembering..." Allistor said quietly, doing the same.

"Aah!" There was a loud noise of someone slipping, following by the clattering of the bucket and a couple other things. Allistor had a good idea who it was, since the other ladies were laughing.

"Lass, the floor's wet...don't fall." He called.

"Shut up, you idiot, I didn't fall..." She retorted, picking up her things. Madeline huffed, drawing up some water for herself. She realized how grimy she was, and how much she really needed the bath. The spring was warm, steam coming off of the water. There were a few other girls around, talking amongst themselves. She could hear Allistor and 'Matthew' talking as she washed, feeling better and better as each layer of dirt came off. Eventually, he hair was washed, clean and ready to soak.

coming around with her bath towel, she almost made it into the spring before one of the girls tsked. "You're supposed to leave the towel out of the water." One pointed out. She looked nice, her brownish hair tied up in a loose bun.

"But..."

"If you bring your towel in here, you won't be able to dry off, dear." Another said. "Anyways, we're all women, it's fine~"

Quickly, she pulled off her towel and jumped in, a bit of water splashing out. "Well...that was subtle."

"Sorry, I just..." Madeline sunk down in the water, her face turning red.

"...Is this your first time here?" A younger girl asked. She had her already short blonde hair tied up in a purple bow, and she looked kind of cute.

"Oui it i–" Something had grabbed her breasts, causing her to screech and stand straight up in the water. She looked down, seeing the brown eyes of a different girl.

"So they are as firm as they look..." She said quietly, disappearing into the water again. Madeline didn't want to sit down in the water again, and the other girls didn't seem to mind.

"Are you alright?" The brown haired woman asked.

"Sh-She grabbed me..." She said shakily, covering herself up.

"...Yes, she does that. Don't take it personally."

"Don't take it personally?!" Madeline was in a frenzy, bright red and furious. "I-I...!"

"Just sit back down in the water, you'll be fine." As soon as she was dragged back down in the water, then came more awkward feelings that made her squirm.

"S-Stop that...!" She blushed, scooting around the spring. Giggles came from everyone else, and on the other side of the paper wall, Allistor was glaring into the water. "Don't touch me!"

"Are you alright?" Matthew asked, his towel sitting on his head.

"Just...just dandy." He said quietly, getting up out of the water. "Lass...! I'm coming!" He growled, running out and grabbing Madeline by the arm, dragging her out of the spring. "Nice seeing you, gals, but we best be going..." He said quickly, looking at the shocked faces of the girls. "That's right, stare it up. You won't see anyone like me for _long time._"

To put it shortly, Madeline would rather use a lake, a river, or something else to bathe instead of the bathhouse.


	11. Hurting

"I can't believe...she grabbed me..." The initial shock left her still beet red, her hat pulled down so that Allistor couldn't see her face. "I...I feel so exposed..."

"Madeline, we don't have to go back if you don't want to." Allistor huffed, looking at the wares of Market Street. "Look, a music box..." He muttered, picking it up and looking. "It says it plays the tune 'On Wings of Song'..."

"I think I know that song..." She blinked, taking it from him and opening the lid. Of course, the tiny tinkling music poured out, the age-old tune filled the air. "It's so pretty..." The exterior was done in turquoise and small rubies, delicate flowers painted on the lid. "My papa would have loved this..."

Allistor couldn't see her expression but he got the idea what was going on when she brought her hand to her face, sniffling a bit. "I could buy if for you if you like...I've got a bit of extra money with me."

"Non, it's just fine, I don't need. It...I don't like the tune anyways." Putting the music box back, the tune ceased. "Repetitive songs are boring..."

He looked down the street, scanning the people. Two characters looked all too familiar. Pale blonde hair almost all covered by a hood, followed by a taller, similar man. "Madeline, we need to move..." He said quietly, taking her hand and pulling her along. "Now."

"Hey, I was still looking...!" She protested, trying to put the scarf she was examining down. The men came quicker now, sifting their way through the crowd of people. "Where are we going?"

"Away. Possibly back home." Allistor said quietly, glancing back at them.

"What? We haven't been here that long! I'm still looking!"

"Well, you're done for now." He muttered, pulling a piece of chalk out of his pocket, drawing a magic circle on one side of a building. Instantly, an illusion of a stall appeared, see through to them, real to anyone else. The two looked for Madeline and Allistor, speaking in different languages. Madeline looked at them, trying to figure out what was under their hoods. Leaning too far in, she made the illusion warp. Allistor hissed in annoyance, looking to them to see if they noticed.

Creeping slowly down the alley, Allistor and Madeline escaped...before the illusion wore off. "Berwald! It was an illusion!" He exclaimed, dashing down the alley.

"Keep running!" Allistor demanded, pulling her along. Her shorter legs weren't doing as well as his long ones.

"I-I'm gonna fall! Stop!" Madeline demanded, her feet slipping from under her as he picked her up and carried her along. "Who are they?!"

"High Order of Magic...they've been hunting me for a _long _time, and since you and I jumped through time and you're a magical bomb, we're on the 'I need to talk to you' list." He growled, stopping at an intersection. "We don't want to be on that list."

"Allistor Kirkland-Finley, stop where you are." A voice said. He knew he was caught, growling in annoyance as he turned around with Madeline on his back.

"Hello, Tino...Berwald." He chirped, wearing a faux grin. "Nice to see you, you two look fantastic by the way."

"There's no time for pleasantries, we need to talk to you." He said, coming closer, Berwald following. "Now, if you don't mind, we have to go."

"Go where?" Madeline asked, hushed by Allistor.

"To Utopia." He said, smiling widely. A wide portal opened up beneath Allistor, his eyes wide.

"Shit..." The Scotsman said, falling through not even a second later. Madeline clung to Allistor, screaming loudly as they fell through space.

"Allistor! Oh my God?!" She screeched, her arms tight around his neck. Allistor coughed, trying to loosen her arms.

"Lass just st-" He stopped in mid air, the world around him materialized. A circle of five thrones, all different. "...Oh..."

"Allistor...nice to see you again." A young-looking man said. His hair was very pale, one curl in the back of his hair. He looked perpetually neutral-faced, cold eyes staring them down. Madeline looked at them, shaking in the hands, looking around frantically.

"Aye, nice to see you too." He kept holding Madeline, not sure how she would react if he put her down. "...You could have just asked me to come to visit, you know."

"I've sent you many notices. You've never answered." He sighed, shifting in his seat. "Just wait for Emil and that idiot Mathias..."

"Oh, it's going to be a gathering?" Allistor blinked, huffing out an amused chuckle.

"Niin, it's a serious one too, _kuolematon_..." Tino smiled, leaning on the arm of his chair. Tino had a bit of a darker aura to him underneath the layer of 'cute' he possessed. "You know, I've always wondered what would happen if you came in contact with guns...I've been around so long, I found I really like these firea–"

"Tino, don't threaten 'm." Berwald appeared, sewing himself up. "You left me 'n the courtyard and th' dogs got me..."

"I'm sorry, Ber..." He said with a smile, trying to soothe the nerves of the other man.

"Lukas...we've run out of dark spheres for teleporting...we'll have to use the snow globes..." Emil said, slowly fading in. Allistor remembered him as a child. Small and shy, much like... "And Mathias should be coming soon..."

As soon as he said it, Mathias poofed–literally poofed–in a cloud of smoke, coughing and charred a bit. "Oh jeez!" He sputtered, chuckling over his cough. "That's rancid!"

"Mathias. We have the Immortal Mage." Emil said, looking over to his comrade.

"And? What do you need me for?"

"You have broken too many laws of the Magical Order. As guardians of this area of the Euron area, we place you under arrest."

"For what?!" Allistor growled, feeling Madeline get a bit heavier. "What did I do?"

"For one, kidnapping a royal. It was supposed to be that The Britannian Devil consume the wish magic within _her._" Lukas pointed at Madeline, who looked rather confused.

"What?" She squeaked.

"You were going to let her die?" The red haired mage's voice got louder, his heart pounding. "What...I thought you saved people with magic!"

"She's dangerous. She's walking around with free magic running through her being. A person like her should be dead already from magic poisoning." Said Berwald, squinting at her. "...I don't understand why she has lived this long..."

"I sealed it up when she was just a babe...the seal should hold u–"

"What seal?" Mathias asked, cocking his head to the side. "I don't sense one..."

"I can see it a bit, it's pretty shattered..." Tino added.

"...Let me see her." Lukas nodded, his face still unamused. Allistor didn't want to put her down, and Lukas knew that. He slid out of his chair, floating to the ground with the soft tap of his shoes on the ground. He came closer, making the other take a step back. "Allistor, I'm not going to hurt her at all, I promise."

"What...?" He blinked.

"You were thinking I would hurt her. I won't." Lukas reassured him, offering a hand to help Madeline down. "I just want to look at her."

"Look, don't touch." Allistor said, growling a bit as Madeline slid off his back, wobbling a bit as her her feet had fallen asleep.

"I know, I know...your thoughts on dismembering me are rather gruesome..." The Elder Magician motioned her to step forward, taking a step back from Allistor. "She's remarkably strong...but it's mostly the magic inside..." He circled her, glancing at her shoulders. He could see past the clothes and skin, seeing the great amount of pale colored wish magic. It changed between all the colors of the rainbow, and even more that nobody has ever seen. "It's gathered around her heart...and that's what's kept her alive all these years."

"Excuse me?" Madeline asked, turning her head to look at him. "'Kept me alive'?"

"Without it, your heart would have failed you, basically." Emil said quietly, staring at her with the same cold eyes as Lukas. "There's a small defect that makes it weak, and by the age of five, you would have been dead in your sleep. It's because your mother was ill when you were in the womb."

Allistor huffed, looking around with his arms crossed. "Are you finished? I'd like to know why I'm being arrested." He muttered, trying to change the subject.

"Nej, we're still talking about the Wish Child."

"You've given her a title?" He said with a certain distaste.

"Why not? She's important enough. If in the wrong hands, she could end the world." Tino said, coming down. "If she's corrupted, she could become a devil and the magic would flow into her blood. _That _would be dangerous."

"Oh, right. You're all about corruption." Allistor said, staring at the other. "You're probably already half way there, aren't you?"

"I'm not as far as _you._" He retorted with a small smile, managing to stay cute.

"I...I have no clue wh–" Words were caught in her mouth as Lukas grabbed her shoulder, the markings glowing under her shirt. Madeline's knees wobbled, her breath shaky. Allistor was growling, glaring at him. "A-Ah, stop, p-please...~"

"Strange...usually when you touch wish magic, it makes pain instead of pleasure..." He rubbed a bit harder, watching as she writhed and fell to her knees, trying to pull his hand away. Lukas rubbed his thumb in a circle a bit harder, smiling a bit as it finally turned to pain, a loud yell came from her, now thrashing to get away from him.

"S-Stop!" She yelled, tears pouring from her eyes.

"Stop, you're hurting her!" Allistor barked, pushing Lukas out of the way. The other stumbled out of the way, watching as he picked her up and hugged her close, trying to soothe her. "Don't you dare do that again..."

"That's another charge..." Berwald sighed, poofing a pad and paper to his hands, scrawling something down.

"What?" He snapped back, a sheet of paper falling for him to pick up. Taking it hastily with Madeline still in his arm, he read it over quickly. "One charge of theft, robbery, breaking and entering the home of a human..." He growled. "These...I didn't do these!"

"Read down..." Lukas sighed. "Those are just things from someone else's memoir...we used a half-sheet because it would be a waste on you."

"...Kidnapping of a royal, unlawful use of sleeping drugs, use of time magic..." He read again, looking up at them and glaring. "And the creation of a class A demon."

"Ja, that's it...but it looks like you're serving the demon creation sentence. And since you're immortal, we can't put you to death. But, we can torture."

"And take the younger one into custody." Emil added. "She'd be safer in our care anywa-"

"You're not taking Madeline. I know how Arthur acts. I know what he wants. And I know what _you_ would do to her." He said in a deadpan. "You'd strip the magic right out of her body and leave her weak heart to die."

"Allistor, I'm sle..." Madeline's legs fell out from under her again, Allistor barely catching her under the armpits.

"What did you do?!"

"It's just an after effect of stimulating wish-magic markings. Her body was tired out, trying to make me pull my hand away." Lukas held out his palm; it was covered in blisters. "She packs a punch..."

It was to the point where Allistor wanted to leave this place, taking Madeline with him as quickly as possible. "And you'll never feel it again." He growled, taking her sleeping form and holding her in his arms. "We're leaving."

"That's what you honestly think?" Mathias asked, tilting his head. "Come on...you've got time to serve, and we've got order to restore."

"Too bad. You'll have to catch me again, it seems..." He gave them all one last wide grin, chanting.

"Someone silence him!" Berwald yelled. Tino happily obliged, jumping up and summoning his weapon-a large pistol looming with purple magic.

"My pleasure~" _Bang! Bang Bang! _Tino let loose shots, but it was almost too late. The bullets themselves buried themselves in Allistor's shoulder and chest; he hissed loudly at the sting, crying out as the pain intensified. But, most of them missing from a stunning turn of fate. Madeline's magic, translucent and a swirl of pastel rainbows, surged out of her marks, covering both Allistor and herself when the shots were fired. Huge wings made of said magic appeared, speeding up the spell that Allistor had started chanting.

They all were in shock, Tino shot more as he let out a frustrated cry. In a flash, they were gone. No-where to be seen, not a trace left of them...save for the spatters of blood Allistor left.

"Find them. Find them quickly." Lukas growled. "I want the wish."

"What?"

"You heard me, Gods damn it! I want the wish she holds!" He hissed, glaring up at them all.

"But we don't kn-"

"I know how to get it. Allistor is close to achieving it. If she grows to really love him, you've all got a price to pay..."

* * *

It was one thing to teleport, but this was more like 'going to the place Madeline called home. They appeared in her old room, now grown over in vines and clematis growing where windows were. The purple flowers had wound its way over the bed posts, and the bed was still somehow intact. Clothes were moth-eaten, the mirrors cracked and fogged over. The floors were growing moss and birds had made their home in the rafters. Allistor looked around in awe, still bleeding a bit. Careful not to dirty Madeline's clothes, he sat her down on the bare mattress, setting himself on a cinder block that had come loose.

"Ow...this hurts..." He pulled his shirt away, groaning in disgust as his body pushed the bullets out. They were poisoned, no doubt. He'd force it out as well, but it would still be painful. Leaning back as his immortality kicked in, he felt himself grow numb-another side effect of living forever. He hated this feeling. It was like he was shut off from the world, everything about him dimming substantially. His hair turned to a wine color, eyes to olive and his skin paled.

_"...Lacrimosa...qui..." _Sound came from the hall, quiet footsteps echoing as well.

"Hello?" Allistor called, hitting himself mentally for doing that.

"Bonjour? Who?" The voice materialized in the room, a faint light resembling a lamp showing up. "Oh! Guests!" The face was remarkable, slowly forming and becoming less and less translucent. "I'm so happy to see people here, I..." He stuttered, his whole being was happy. The blonde hair didn't change at all, blue eyes bright, his smile turned up the way it should have been. "My name is...what's my name...err-Francis!"

"Francis..." He nodded, watching as he appeared and disappeared at random intervals. Poes couldn't keep their form for long. Soon he would fade out and start searching again, losing his mind slowly.

"Oui, I'm looking for...for something, someone, I think." He appeared by the smoky mirror, blinking at his brief reflection. "I think...I think..."

He was glad Madeline was asleep. She wouldn't be able to handle seeing him like this, and he couldn't see her like this either. "What's your name again?" Allistor asked, keeping him busy. It wasn't like he would remember who she was anyways.

"...What is my name...oh, a name..." He muttered, disappearing again. "Name...name...? Who's this?" Francis came around again, becoming almost opaque as he neared her bed..

"That's...a friend of mine." Allistor said, one of the bullets had fallen to the floor, startling the former king into disappearing.

"What was that?!" He crooned, knocking over a broken lamp and jarring the dresser slightly. "Oh, just...just some lead...you've been shot?"

"Aye...a _friend_ of mine and I ran into each other." Allistor watched as he came closer, just a small bit of him visible. He had used up most of his solid time, turning into a pale vision of what he should be.

"That looks...very painful...what are those? Lead spheres?" He picked one up, the weight almost sinking through his hand. "Oh...it is lead...my my..."

"...Do you mind if we stay here for a bit?" Allistor asked, pulling his shirt around him and his bareness. "We need to rest up, then we'll be go-"

"Oh, stay as long as you need to!" Francis chirped, his face had solidified, just a centimeter away from Allistor's. "I love guests~ Oh, and I have a question for you~"

"Yes?" He blinked, staring Francis in the eyes until he backed away.

"Have you seen my daughter? I...I don't know why, but I think she's gone...I have no clue where she is, and I really, really need to make sure she's okay."

Allistor's heart jumped a bit, tinges of guilt crept into his mind. "She...she's fine. I don't know where she is, but I know she's okay."

"Good...good..." He nodded, disappearing slowly with a smile. "Well, if you find her, I need to see her..."

You see, Poes have a terrible fate. They live knowing not much about their lives, in fear and sadness reliving one of the last days of their lives. Francis died looking for Madeline. He will keep looking until he finds her.


	12. (Bonus) Accidental Smut

[Nira's Bonus-Teaser Chapter]

(Warning, there's smut here.)

That night, they spent it in the flowered and crumbling caste that Madeleine had lived in so many years before. Sleeping with her back to Allistor, she kept to herself, curled into herself.

The red-haired magician kept to himself, staring at the wall with a blank expression. He was trying not to let his face become red, since she was basically wearing just his shirt. The silence was killing him, and he knew neither of them were asleep. "Lass...you awake?" Allistor asked quietly, turning over to face her backside.

"...Maybe." She said quietly, not wanting to turn over just yet. "It's hard to sleep here."

"You don't have to if you don't want to." His breath was starting to make steam; when was it this cold? The window was open, and the place was old as it was. "It's getting colder..." Snuggling closer, he brought his arms around her. "Just so you stay warm..."

Madeline's face heated up, squirming to get comfortable. "I-I really don't think this is necessary..." She turned around, face to face with him. "Oh...but if you don't mind it, I...I'm fine..."

"Mind what?" He asked, arching an eyebrow. "I'm not expecting anything. This is just me making a nice, and not perverted gesture." Not wanting to ruin the moment, he didn't add in any perverted comment like 'Unless you want it to be' or anything like that. He just looked into Madeline's eyes...her beautiful...blue eyes. She stared back for a moment, looking away in embarrassment.

"Sorry, I thought you meant something like that..." It caught her attention when she went to look back up at him and his lips touched hers, lingering for a few moments. "...I...wouldn't mind...that..." She whispered, just barely audible to the ear.

"As you wish...princess." Allistor leaned in again, his chapped lips pressing against hers. His arms brought her closer, only some bare skin meeting each other. He didn't know why this felt right to him, but his skin was tingling. By the goosebumps on her arms, she must have felt it, too. Madeline was the first to move, her hands slowly and shakily reaching up to his hair and tangling her fingers in the red mess. Holding back was what they were doing, moving slowly. Breaking away for a quick breath, Allistor panted, mewling as he shivered.

"This...this is really happening...?" She asked, putting her forehead against his.

"If you'd like...just..." He trailed off, leaning down to her and peppering her jawline with kisses. Inexperienced and pure as she was, she hadn't realized he had moved and started snaking his hands up the oversized shirt.

"A-Ah, what are you doing...?" She watched with dark eyes as he ran his hands up her sides, his thumbs rubbing over soft breasts. Madeline's breathy mewls were hushed by his lips again, Allistor's body was shaking as he tried to hold back. He squeezed gently, her body arching up to his. Parting again, she panted. "Allistor...I..."

"Shh..." He sat back, pulling her along with him and setting her on his lap. "I know..." He gently touched her shoulders, getting a quiet moan. It became louder as he pulled he hair gently, making her tilt her head back.

"Mmn~ A-Allistor..." She groaned, pressing against him and grinding up against him. He growled in response, sucking on her pale skin, a light mark appeared, then another and another. Allistor slowly pulled down her panties, his fingers slowly rubbing her clit. Madeline writhed, unable to move her hands.

"What th..." She pulled, her wrists had been tied? By the sheets? "Allistor what did you do?"

"Just a knot, love..." He said quietly, closely watching her expression as he continued. His hand slowly inched his pants off, his member making a tent in his unders. "It's alright, right?"

"I-I guess..." She jumped, moaning. He trailed his fingers to her entrance, slick with excitement. "Please..."

"Please what...?" he mimicked, gently nipping at one of the marks on her neck.

"Y-You're teasing..." She whined, mewling quietly. Madeline squirmed on his fingers entering, looking very pleased as he scissored and stretched her. The walls clenched and unclenched on his didgets, adding another one just for her safety.

"Now..." Allistor breathed, laying her back down with her hands behind her back. "Relax..." He pulled his unders down, his member springing out. Fully hard, he circled her entrance, becoming slick.

"Be careful with me..." She whispered, shivering when his hands wandered to her inner thighs, spreading her legs.

"Don't worry..." He kissed her forehead, giving a reassuring smile. "It might hurt...but only for a little bit." Allistor slowly entered, restraining himself from thrusting in with all his might. It had been so many years since he had done this, his body ached for it. Madeline bit her lip, her eyes shut tight. It would have been worse if he hadn't stretched her, and when he was half way in, he couldn't go any farther. This...was her first time?

"Wh-why'd you stop?" She whimpered, sweat already appearing on her forehead.

"Just give me a moment..." He thrusted softly, bumping against the barrier inside. With a few more bumps, he would eventually break it. Madeline whimpered, keeping as still as possible, save for rocking with his motions. Something broke inside, and Allistor slid farther in, brushing up against her spot. She gasped, arching into him. "S-See?" She was so tight around him; it was already driving him nuts.

"G-Go...move..." She begged, trying to do it herself. Allistor grabbed her hips, stopping her movement.

"Let me..." He leaned down, taking her lips again and thrusting, jamming his tongue in as she moaned. Everything was swirling in her mind. Pleasure, love, lust, passion...the night was full of moans and groans from both of them.

The air became hot, steamy. The energy they were giving off was intense. They kept going and going, both so close for so long. They were crying, yelling screaming in pleasure for gods know how long. Madeline came first, her fingers knotted in Allistor's hair, hers was tied up and knotted in places, eyes just barely open as he thrusted into her. It was a loud cry of love, arching into him and tightening all around him. He followed suit, cumming deep inside, thrusting even deeper. The air crackled and popped, cooling almost instantly. The flowers had grown from the magic in the air, wrapping around all four bedposts, blooming in many colors. Even then, Allistor continued to kiss her neck, shaking and mewling as the last part of his member slowly wilted.

"A-Aah..." She whined as he left, the milky white substance dripped from her still twitching hole. Pain was out of the question. It wasn't there yet, and it wouldn't probably show up until much later. Both feeling fufilled, Allistor pulled the limp royal into his arms and exhaled softly into her hair.

"I'm sure...that this would have been much shorter if we weren't full of magic..." He said quietly, burying his nose in her hair.

Madeline was quiet, tired from all the pounding. She weakly nuzzled into his chest, eyes closing slowly. "Mm...so full..." She barely felt the blankets over her, and the sun was just peeking over the horizon. They had been at it all night? "...Love...you..."

Allistor opened his eyes that next morning, looking at the ceiling. His pants were soiled...soiled? Peeking down after pulling them up a bit, the white substance coated the inside of his trousers. Madeline lay on her stomach, nothing out of the ordinary. No love marks, no biting, no bruising. She had all the blankets as well. At least she was warm. "Madeline, I need to bathe...are you coming down to the river with me?"

"Mm...I had a weird dream last night..." She sat up, wearing her dress. She hadn't borrowed his shirt...but he had thrown it to the other side of the room. "You were cuddling me terribly, then something poked my leg..." She was oblivious...that was good. She didn't know what poked her, and he wasn't about to tell her. "A bath sounds good..."

Madeline crawled out of bed, just fine with the way she was walking. No limp, no nothing. The only thing was that the shrubbery seemed more vibrant today. Usually, magic was emitted during...arousal...or actually having...sex...

"What the hell did I do last night...?" He muttered, following after her to show her to the stream.

She carried the bundle that she had gotten at the bathhouse, rubbing her eyes and yawning. "I have no clue...you were muttering and moaning...my name." Madeline turned around, slapping him in the face. "You pervert! You had a wet dream about me!"

Allistor stumbled back at the shock, rubbing his face. "Well, it's not my fault! I haven't had any since...a long time ago!"

"That's not what your pants are saying!" She growled, stomping off. "I'm going to the other end of the stream. Where the waterfall is."

"Good! I'll be able to wank when you're not here!" He shut his mouth, watching as she turned yet again and growled. "I'll just stop now."

"You'd better. Or a dead man." At least she was getting used to his shenanigans. But...did she really care about him?


	13. Bound

Inside the town, things were a wreck. Shops had been entirely decimated, homes ruined and overall despair and panic. People were trying to clean up what they had left, some children on the streets. Smoke rose from many places, fires had just been put out, it seemed.

"What happened here?" Madeline's eyes were wide, looking around in fear. "This...this is terrible!"

"Halt in the name of the king!" Guards approached, wearing the king's emblem on their chest. "All travelers must be assessed and proven to be human before passing."

"Since when?" Allistor huffed, slinging his knapsack over his shoulder.

"Since last night. A demon flew through here and damaged everything. Now sit still." One brought out a needle, driving Madeline back.

"No non no no no." She said quickly, hiding behind Allistor. "Y-You're not poking me with that. I _hate _needles."

"It's just a prick of the finger, Miss, come on." He approached quickly, Allistor reached around and pulled her forward, soliciting a loud yell from her.

"Hands off, you vile demon!" The words had been on her mind, and poured out without her even knowing.

"Madeleine, can it! You're not helping!" Allistor hissed, sending a wary smile to the guards. "I'm sorry, she's a bit of a handful. Poor little girl, eh?"

"...Sir, we're going to have to check you first." The other said, making him release her.

"O-Oi, what the–!" His hands were suddenly tied, a magical rope had clung around his wrists, strangling all the magic he had inside. This wasn't a good sign to them. Allistor flexed his hands, hissing as his blood nearly burned. His fingers were already going numb, but the prick hurt like hell. It took everything Allistor had so that he wouldn't cry out, his blood dripping to the ground, turning the grass below him an odd color as sparks flew up from the liquid.

"Yep, that's a demon alright." They pulled him up by the magic rope, dragging him away. "C'mon, you dirty thing..."

"You don't understand! I'm not a demon!" Allistor roared, struggling as much as he could. "Madeline, tell them! I'm not a–" A cloth was shoved in his mouth, tied around the back so he couldn't talk. The royal watched with a slight smirk, waving at him.

"Miss, do you need any help finding a place to stay?" Without looking up, Madeline nodded. The hand offered was warm, pulling her along through the crowd. "You're lucky that monster didn't eat you. He sounded ferocious."

"H-He told me he'd steal my soul and use m-my body to parade around the streets..." She choked out. Even if she didn't look it, Madeline was a great liar when she wanted to be, and an even better actress. Looking up at her escort, she blinked. He had the same face as her? "I-I..."

"Sh, don't talk, it's alright, alright?" He smiled, walking her to a building that served as a holding cell for these convicted monsters and other normal convicts. "Gilbert? You here?"

_'Gilbert?' _Madeline's mind jumped, looking around for the albino. Gilbert...she thought he was dead! He came out of the back store room, haggard and annoyed; much different from the Gilbert she knew.

"What do you want now? Who's she?" He gestured to the girl, walking past as he headed to the cells.

"She was the girl accompanying the red-haired demon...remember him? I thought he was human, but I guess not." Matthew glanced at him, pulling off his gloves. "Now, miss...can I get you anything? Food? Water?"

"Just a place to sit..." She said timidly, avoiding Allistor's eyes. He sat with his hands still bound by the rope, gagged and unable to use magic. He glared at them both, grinding his teeth on the cloth gag.

"...You said she was wandering around with that demon?" Gilbert asked, looking her over again. There were only three people in the cells, meaning that only one side was filled. "There's barely a scratch on 'er..."

"It's weird...but she said he was planning on using her for things..." They talked idly as Madeline soaked up the kindness, feeling the angry eyes of Allistor on her. "...Well, maybe he did something...look." He pointed out a few small lines that protruded from under her shirt. They were only slightly darker than he skin color, and not so easy to see.

"May we see?" Gilbert asked, intrigued by this.

"U-Um..." She looked at Allistor, who shook his head furiously with a scowl. Instead, she nodded and untied the front of her shirt, shrugging it down her shoulders. The magician growled, glaring now. Matthew blinked, his mouth agape. Gilbert was in complete denial, his eyes wide.

"This is...that's pure...magic." Gilbert said quietly, tempted to touch the markings. As his hand approached, she flinched, making him draw his hand back.

"Mon dieu...she...this is..." Matthew was getting excited, hopping in place. "That's the princess! In the story I told you about! The one that runs in my family!" He knelt in front of Madeline, clearly excited. "I-I don't mean to alarm you, but we're from the same lineage! After you disappeared, your papa had another child, and he had children, and they had children– You're..."

Madeline was shocked more than anything, watching as he became so energetic. "I-I'm flattered?"

"It's said if you love someone entirely, you'll grant them a wish. Is that true?" He asked, becoming suddenly serious.

"I don't know how it works, I..." She shook her head, a bit nervous now. They knew about her?

"Mattvey! Where'd you get this girl?" Ivan came booming in, Alfred following behind him with an armful of sheathed swords. "Is this an incubus?"

"I'm not an incubus!" Madeline snapped. It was a small insult, but she could hear Allistor snort at it. "I–"

"Ivan! I found the princess I told you about!" Matthew interrupted, his excitement growing. "See?! And she's got the marks, and the face...!"

"...I expected her to be prettier." Ivan said, shrugging as he put down his things and came closer. Madeline leaned away from him, crinkling her nose. "And nicer...she seems a bit grouchy..."

"That's because she's been hanging around this monster." Gilbert jerked a thumb at Allistor, concern clouding Ivan's face.

"What? But he was so nice..."

"That's what they do. They're nice, then you realize they have a harem of young women." Alfred dumped the swords into a barrel, brushing his hands off. "So...what's so great about you finding this girl?"

"I...um..." The smaller one said, now feeling a bit beaten down about his great success. "...Wishes?"

The red haired magician had fallen quiet, turning his back to everyone. "Neh, I think she's kinda cute..." Gilbert reached in, gently holding her chin and looked her over like a doll. "Very nice shape to her..."

"I guess you're right...she has that 'porcelain' look to her, da?" He shrugged, also leaning in to look. "I wonder if anyone else knows she's alive..."

"Maybe we should keep her to ourselves?"

"Or auction her off so that we won't ever have to work again..." Alfred suggested, not very interested. You see, trading people and magical beings in this time is normal. The idea of selling Madeline was a good one, and it formed in the minds of the three. Matthew sputtered, trying to form a sentence.

"Y-You can't just do that! What about her thoughts?"

"Oui, I don't want to b–" She was shushed by Ivan's finger pressed against her lips. Swatting him away, she glared.

"Should have thought of that before you told us she was magical." Ivan said smugly. "So, everyone except Matt and his magical girl are agreed on this?"

"Yeah, I'm in." Alfred nodded.

"Same here." Gilbert was hesitant, glancing at her as he said something. "But, just...make sure you sell in Rundoon. And maybe throw him in as well. He's disabled, so maybe he'll sweeten up the deal."

"You mean the demon?"

Allistor's hands burned as he tried to get to his magic. It was completely cut off from him, fingernails blackening at the concentration he was exerting. He wanted to rip the rope away and bend the bars away, blinding them all and dragging Madeline away. The only problem was that the rope wouldn't un-cinch unless a human pulled it away. Technically, he wasn't human, so he couldn't do it himself. Madeline was occupied, and the men wouldn't do anything to help him.

"No, I mean the criminals." Gilbert snapped. "Just...we'll head out tomorrow."

"But I don't want to be sold off! I'm not just an item you can throw away!"

"We're not selling you, don't worry." Ivan smirked, cupping one side of her face. His stare was chilling, something deep in side stirred. He was so...dark. Skin tingled, hairs stood on end as a fear bubbled to her chest. "It's just what's inside, and your affection." Madeline's hands gripped her chair, nails digging into the soft wood. He leaned in, sending more shivers down her spine and making her breath hitch. "I'll be bidding for you, _Madlen. _So make yourself ready if I happen to win..." He backed away, smirking widely. "Why don't you fetch her something to eat. She looks like she's about to pass out..."

"Right, I've got it!" Matthew chimed, almost sprinting out the door with excitement and vigor. Gilbert and Alfred blinked, unaware that he could run that fast. He sprinted down market street, which was slowly coming back together.

Why were they so willing to give her up? "I-I'm...I don't want to do this, non, you can't sell me!" She said quickly, looking at all wh were in the room. "I-I mean, who'd believe you?"

"The merchants. The royals." Ivan said curtly. "And the men and women who would like a plaything. You're probably a virgin, right?"

Allistor's head snapped around, looking at Madeline. They were that low to even ask that?

"I-I'm..." She sputtered, her face turning red.

"Oh, that's cute~" The larger man chuckled, taking her hair and playing with the ends. "Or maybe you'd like me to fix that for you?"

"Ivan, stop creeping her out. She's a virgin, that's the end of it. That's five thousand extra gold." Gilbert snapped, pulling off his armor. "I'm surprised he hasn't fixed that himself." He glanced at Allistor, the magician glared back, gritting his teeth on his gag. If he could wear through, he'd have a better chance of getting out.

Madeline felt mortified, terrified, and utterly guilty. She had caused more problems for herself instead of good, and now she was going to be sold off. Tears formed in her eyes, catching their attention.

"Don't cry, litte one. They'll take wonderful care of you...you're young," Ivan cooed, smirking all the while. "At least I would, anyways."

"Just leave me alone..." She said quietly, pushing him away. "Just go."

"Whatever you say, princess." He slithered away, going to find Matthew. Alfred and Gil looked at each other, the albino shook his head.

"What the hell did we agree to? I don't even know why I said yes." Alfred blinked.

Gilbert was in his normal clothes, a normal tunic shirt and black trousers, boots, and a red sash. It was to keep compression on a stomach wound that was still healing, but it looked more like an ornament to Madeline. Alfred's blue shirt and stained pants were fitting for him. You could see a lot of what he did, which involved dirt. Then Matt...he wore robes since he was the cleric and spell caster of the group. They were royal purple, and black, gold trim around the edges.

"I have no clue. Just...Miss Madeline, do you need anything? Do you want to lie down?" Gilbert huffed, picking up a piece of bedding.

"I'd like to lie down, if that's alright..." She said quietly, looking down. "And to be left alone."

"Done and done." He lay the bedding down in one of the back rooms, along with a blanket. "Just tell us if you need anything, alright birdie?"

Madeline's head snapped up at that, looking at him in surprise. "'Birdie'?"

"Ja, it's just a nickname or something. It fits you." He helped her off of her seat, holding her hand as he led her along. "I'm really sorry about all of this..."

"Just..." She shook her head, letting his hand go. Her palms were sweaty, face warm. "Leave it. I don't want to think about it."

She went in and made herself comfortable, laying still and faking sleep. She could only imagine what was going to go on when the time came, but by the way they were talking, they were thinking about selling Allistor and herself together...that might be a plus. Otherwise, they were just spending their money to buy her a small dress, something to show off her markings. Tears ran down the side of her face, just thinking about what might happen. For once, she felt guilt. She had hurt the one who was trying to protect her, and still caused him pain.

Allistor on the other hand fell asleep, the ropes still draining him of energy. His head lay on the bars, pale and tired face calm.

_"The auction house is now open!" The auctioneer yelled, a smile on his lips and his mask over his eyes. Allistor sat in his cage, pulling at the bars. "A young man, full of magic. He's a bit roughed up, but still workable. He'll take some training, and he's got good stamina, depending on what you'd like to use him for. Bidding starts at...Thirty-seven hundred gold!"_

_The crowd was silent, raising signs, jumping the bid up. "Thirty eight! Thirty nine and a half!"_

_Allistor's stomach dropped, seeing who he was going to. An oriental man with short black hair, surrounded by his hand servants. Not many people wanted him, his appearance was scurvy. He must have seen something inside. _

_"Sold, at forty hundred! Take him away!" _

_"Let me out!" He growled, clawing at the hands of the moving men. They hissed and slapped his hands away, dragging him out and binding his hands. The rope was too tight, making him wriggle to get room. _

_"Alright Sir Honda, there's just a few things you need to know..." The auctioneer said quietly, pulling the red haired man along. "He's ornery. He doesn't like to obey. If you break him in, be sure to make it known you're the master."_

_"Yao, I've had my share of people like him..." Kiku said quietly, rolling his eyes. "I just need a piercing and then we'll be off."_

_"Why not a tattoo?" Yao smirked. "It'll stay longer, and it'll be visible even if he moves on." _

_"I'll take one of those, then. Behind the ear." _

_In a flash, Allistor was roughly pinned and bent over a table, his hair pulled roughly to expose the skin. "This'll only hurt a lot..." _

_As the needle came down, he stifled a yell, growling and gritting his teeth. This pain wasn't much compared to everything else, but the look that Kiku was giving him...he knew what he was going to be doing for many years. Manual labor. Errands. Lonely nights and entertaining women when they came. A small lotus blossom rested behind his ear, the black outline promised to stay for as long as he lived. "Make sure you take care of that so it won't become infected." Yao said, freeing him. "From what we saw, he has two more tattoos, but one of them is one he did himself, and the other is his magical brand."_

_"Good to know. Antonio will give you the money and I'll be back next month." He said, taking Allistor's ropes. "Do you think I'll need...?"_

_"Wouldn't hurt the first night." The other shrugged. "Just be careful." _

_The man led Allistor out the doors into the dreary night, taking a short walk to the coach. Dragging him in, Kiku took off his shawl and gave it to him. "Dry off. You smell terrible."_

_"You smell like you're drowning in opium and cherry blossoms." Allistor shot back, putting it over his own shoulders. _

_"I think I'll send you to the bath when we get home..." He said quietly, looking out the window as they went along. "I'm sure I've got a housecoat and undergarments for you..."_

_"You're going to dress me up now?" The rain poured outside, the horses were trotting along at a good pace. _

_"Well, yes. If you're going to be in my home, I'll dress you however I like." Kiku's eyes glimmered, staring him in the eyes. "I don't care if you don't like it, I don't care if you'd rather be naked."_

_"Understandable. I'll just wear your little silk robes and deal with it..." He shrugged. "But, I'll tell you one thing: I'm not going to be just your little love-toy. You bought me, I've got multiple uses. And I can hurt you." _

_"I suspected that..." Kiku sighed, idly swinging the end of the rope before jerking him forward, slipping some sort of silver band around his wrist. It was too small to get off now, burning into his skin. _

_"Wh-What the hell?!" He hissed, trying to pull it off.  
_

_"That'll constrict your magic to just small tricks and charms...demon magic is only so much more powerful than yours." Kiku watched as he clawed at it, the burning sensation fading. "If you're good, I'll take it off of you once in a while. If you're bad, I'll make you wear the matching collar and you won't be able to even see anything you can with your magical vision." _

_"F-Fine..."_

_"'Fine' what?"_

_"F-Fine, M...Master Kiku." He muttered, flinching when Kiku reached over and pet his hair, his hand wandering to his chin. _

_"Such a good boy already." Kiku's mouth turned up into a smile, the coach doors opening for them. The place was huge, built like the buildings he knew in his homeland. "There's a pond in the courtyard, a cherry blossom tree...you'll like it here, Pet." __Allistor remained quiet, greeted by the other servants. People dressed in patterned kimonos and servant clothes, decorated with makeup and hair ornaments. One struck a chord with him, a little strawberry blonde servant who kept his eyes away from Allistor. He looked like Liam. "Avery. Be sure that my new pet gets to the baths and is bathed. Give him the blue silk kimono and a pair of sandals. I'd like him in my room tonight..."_

_"Yes Master..." He said quietly, taking the rope from him and walking off with Allistor._

_The bath was lavish, almost drowned in fragrances and oils. He looked clean, his hair brushed back only to fall into his face again. The kimono robes were warm, the rain poured outside of the sliding paper doors. Allistor shuddered as he sat in Kiku's room, sucking on a small rice candy. "Why me?" He muttered, throwing the wrapper in a small waste basket. _

_"You've found the candy I see..." Kiku said quietly. "Good for you, Pet. That should be setting in soon."_

_"Setting in?"_

_"You just ate the aphrodisiac that I use from time to time. It's a relaxant, so you'll be a bit drowsy as well." He came close, pulling off the chord on his robe, pushing him over and tying his hands. He was right. Allistor's muscles became relaxed, his mind turning hazy. His body started to feel hot. _

_"Sh-Shit..." Allistor whispered._

_"You'll be a fun one to have..." Kiku pressed his lips to Allistor's the never-ending night starting._

_Of the things that hurt the most that day, he thought his heart hurt the worst._


	14. Trouble at the Auction House

The road to the auction house was a long one, and it wasn't made any shorter with the ropes on his wrists. Allistor was still caged, sitting in the cart as he watched Madeline from behind. She had the honor of sitting with Ivan, Gilbert sitting behind him and keeping a watch on Allistor.

"You're watching her backside like a hawk..." Gilbert said quietly, staring at the firey-haired one. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking I'm not a demon. Just misunderstood." He shifted a bit, trying to soothe the pain that the hard floor was causing him. "I keep telling you, I'm no demon. There's just a ridiculous amount of magic inside."

"Yeah, because you ate it all, you greedy..." The albino muttered, rolling his eyes. "You beasts actually give me a bad name. They think that I'm like you, thanks to my paleness. I didn't ask to be called a demon. You...You're disgusting."

"Oh...that's right. You're the albino 'demon spawn'." Allistor smirked a bit, looking more and more tired. "I've heard of you...they think you're the one who brought the plague to North Castletown. Maybe you did, hm?"

"Shut up. I'm not like you."

"Or so you think." He taunted. "You see, I'm not a demon, you're not, we're both human. For the most part."

"What do you mean, 'for the most part'?"

Allistor was hesitant to tell him about the situation he was in, turning his smile wry. "It's best you don't know," He said, scooting closer to him. Hands were still pained and the nails turning blackish and he was sure that the fingernails would fall off soon if he wasn't careful. "Can you untie one hand? I'm losing feeling to them and it's distressing."

"Can't." Gilbert shrugged, picking at his fingernails. "You'd have half your power and you'd be able to get out."

"I've been on good behavior. Maybe just a little break?"

"Not until you're at the auction house and in a better magic-sealed cage." He shifted in his spot, turning so he could look over the side of the cart. "Ivan, how much longer?"

"Few hours. We'll be there sooner than we thought." Ivan had Madeline sitting close, his hand out of view as his bulky clothing was hiding him with his hand on Madeline's thigh. She sat there, looking straight forward, trying to keep herself from swatting him away. She was genuinely afraid of him, not wanting to move lest he pull her closer. He looked content with having his hand there, moving up from her knee, to mid thigh, to hip. Sooner or later, he'd probably reach farther in on her thigh, and then there would be problems.

"Ivan...could you...?" Madeline gestured to his hand, hoping he'd get the idea. He patted her, smiling oddly.

"I don't understand what you're trying to say, Madeline. I see nothing wrong." Ivan went along, dipping in on her inner thigh, Madeline's heart rate went up, biting the inside of her lip. She scooted away...or at least tried, squeaking as he pulled her back, even closer now.

"Oi, what's going on up there?" Allistor piped up, noticing the movement.

"Nothing, just nothing..." Ivan chirped, squeezing her inner thigh, almost like an order to agree with him.

"I'm just a bit restless..." She whispered, bright red blush evident on her cheeks. "And not feeling well."

Allistor stayed quiet, leaning on the wooden bars. The rest of the ride was just as silent, the only sounds were the wildlife and the sound of the wheels on the dirt road.

Things became out of focus, his eyes becoming dim again. He was thinking idly, focusing on something. Then he saw it.

_Destruction. Something had happened and Madeline was in his arms. "Hold on, just hold on..." It was raining. He was crying. He could see that the magic had been ripped out of her chest, and in his magical eyes, there was a wide hole of darkness where it should have been. She was weak, her heart struggling to beat. "Madeline, it'll be just fine, we'll get you to a doctor..." His tone was worried, full of worry. His own heart was pounding, unable to see from the blurriness in his eyes and from the rain. _

_"My chest...feels so light..." She said quietly, almost drowned out by the rain. The luster of her eyes had dimmed, and the flush in her cheeks took an ashen tone. This is what she would have looked like if she didn't have the wish magic. She wouldn't have made it past her first year, let alone this. "I'm cold..." _

_"Can you stand?" He asked, not waiting for her answer, supporting her as he threw his shawl over her shoulders. "Here, take this," Allistor picked her back up, holding her close and pulling up the hood. "Where..." He blinked, finding the doctor's little shop. "Doctor Edelstein!" He yelled, kicking the door. "Doctor!" He knew that he was an angel undercover, as there were a flux of demons around. "P-Please!" He broke into a sob, everything about him was damp. _

_"What's the ma-Oh goodness!" He blinked, his wings appearing in surprise. "What happened?!"_

_"A-Arthur...Arthur has the wish magic." He gulped, his tone shaky. "Y-You have to help her. You have to. Please." _

_"I-I'll do what I can..." Doctor Edelstein gently took her, laying her on a nearby bed and pulled the cloak off, seeing the damage. Everywhere where a magical mark had been had not an ounce of color. "Her heart's still beating?" He blinked, glancing at Allistor. "It shouldn't be..." _

_"Do something!" _

Meanwhile, Madeline pulled at the rope on her wrist attached to Allistor's cage. She felt alone, most of the creatures weren't even human, or they didn't speak her language. There was a mermaid in the corner, scared into her Storm Chaser 'battle state'. There were animals as well, and a couple humans in the mix.

"...Buna. Pretty girl with the tattoos." A man in an oddly nice outfit called out to her, crouching in a cage. He looked...odd.

The Princess looked up at him, frowning. "Pardon?" She blinked.

"Yes, I'm talking to you." He grinned, a wide set of white teeth showed in the dim light. "You're aware they marked your partner's cage wrong, right?"

"I'm aware..." She pulled at the rope she was attached to, looking at the sleeping form of Allistor. He wasn't having a good dream, it seemed. "He's not really what they say he is..."

"I know. Wizard. I smell it. Smells good." The man held the bars of his cage, tilting his head slightly to the side. "That's an awful big wish you've got there..."

"Why are you talking to me?" Madeline asked, looking at him a bit more closely. "And why are your eyes...red?"

"I'm a vampire, dear...I can kind of see those things." He said. "But if you'd like to know, my human name is Vladmir Lupei."

"I...I'm Madeline and my friend here is Allistor." She had an odd way of saying 'Friend'...it didn't roll of the tongue like it should have. It felt stuck to her tongue. "We've been around a lot..."

"I can tell." Vladmir said quietly. "You're many years old...many many...a bit younger than I still, but still a bit old." He picked at his nails, shreds of the black colored tips littering the floor. "I came into existence when...hmm...the first Black Plague hit." The Vampire said, his English still held a bit of accent. "Back in my home, my sister and I ran into a sick vampire...he didn't know he couldn't attack us. Vampires only take the dying, and we weren't. He accidentally killed my sister, and I became his pet. He died, then I was my own creation. My eyes turned red, I fed from the ill after a day of insanity, then I went on living. I missed my family, sure. Even if it was just me and my...oh, there goes my mouth."

"It's alright, I can listen if you like." The auctioneer came around, dragging off the mermaid in her tank.

"And so it begins..." He sighed. "I hope they don't give me another tattoo..."

"What?"

"Oh, I've been around the block. I've had...many masters." He pulled up his sleeves, showing lots of black marks. They were all interwoven with each other, turning into a mashup of patterns. It was almost pretty. "And I've got so many piercings..." Even up his neck were a few tattoos, one behind his ear. A small lotus and around his ear were iron piercings, a few rings and lots of studs of varying colors. "Both ears are like this, and I think...this might be my last one if I'm lucky."

"Why do you say that?"

"I think I'm going to die here soon. Vampires turn into dust after too many years pass." Vladmir sighed. "Otherwise, I have a few more years in me to have another terrible master."

"Mrrh..." Allistor groaned, waking up. "...What's going on...?"

"Oh, you're awake..." Madeline looked at Allistor, whose eyes were already focused on her breasts. "...Stop that."

"You've got a low cut dress. Red looks nice on you." He said quickly. "That and your back is rather low cut. They're hoping to sell you separate."

"...Tsk, I didn't want to tell her." Vladmir shrugged. "Nice seeing you again, Allie."

Allistor squinted at Vladmir, nodding. "Nice seeing you too...I'm a bit tired...this rope..."

"Have your little friend take it off." Another auctioneer came back, dragging off the wolf and her pups. They seemed agitated, the mother was sedated. "The worst that would happen is you'd get caught."

"...Would you be a dear and take this off me? I can't feel my fingers." He said, narrowing his eyes at Madeline.

"I-!"

"Alright, miss. You're up." The auctioneer grabbed her rope, Allistor's eyes went wide.

"ALLISTOR!" She yelled, trying to pull herself back as she looked to him. The woman was pulled to the stage, looking at everyone. The auctioneer grabbed her other hand, tying the rope around her other wrist. "And here we have a rare one. A young girl, full of magic. Chock full, a big lump of wish magic. It's probably interesting to you magic eaters, but she's worth much more than that. A virgin, she's absolutely pure, never had the touch of a man to her ivory body. There is a rumor that if you gain her love, the wish and magic is yours, but she'll wilt after that. We've got a starting bid of one hundred thousand gold. Anyone?"

The crowd went into a fenzy, yelling out bets for Madeline. Allistor growled, his eyes wide. "Shit..."

"What? You sense something?" Vladmir asked, sniffing the air. "It's...cherry wood and sulfur...Ooh, I know who that is..." He peeked around the curtain, his own red eyes widening a bit. "...There's your brother." He was so calm, it was annoying to Allistor.

"Help me get these off." He stuck his hands out of the cage, the ropes were turning his hands black now.

"I can't. I'm too far away." Then, Allistor started scooting closer. He snarled as he tried moving. "Now, pull it off!" He snapped, jamming his hands into Vladmir's cage. The vampire pulled off the rope, the color returning to his hands. The magician then glanced at the other side of the stage where Arthur had been, he was gone. "Shit, he's gone.."

"I still smell him. Let me get out of here with you, and I'll help you guys escape. I've done this before." He insisted. "I know you have too, but you've been caught. Remember when you tried to escape Kiku?"

"Don't remind me." Allistor pushed on the top of the cage, the iron lid coming off, peeling Vladmir's off as well, spilling the holy water in the top away from him. "Let's move!"

"_One million gold!_" The auctioneer exclaimed, Madeline was stunned by the crowd. All the people swarmed and yelled, holding up their signs. Among them was Ivan, whose face was pale. He had seen something terrifying above him. His eyes focused up to the ceiling in fear. Madeline followed his eyes, slowly looking to the ceiling. Blood dripped on her face, running down her cheek. The horror struck her, as there on the rafters sat the devil, dribbling blood down on her. Her lungs released a blood curdling scream, fighting and trying to free herself just as Allistor and Vladmir pulled her off the stage. Arthur bound down from the rafters, quickly twisting the head of the auctioneer off and tossing it to the audience. Few fainted, others started running and calling for priests.

"I smell a meal..." He smirked, watching the terror. He strode towards them, Vladmir held Madeline, Allistor keeping the rear, looking at his deformed and grinning brother with a hint of fear. "Oh, Allistor~ Hello again~" He grinned, spreading his wings.

"Vlad, go!" He spat, drawing a spear from a bucket nearby. The vampire hissed and pulled Madeline along, drooping his coat over her and running in the midst of the commotion.

"Oh, how cute..." Arthur smiled a bit, tilting his head. "I'm sure you're ready for fight. You just got your pretty back, and you want to make sure that she's okay...lovely. When are you going to tell her you love her and fuck her brains out?" Allistor remained quiet, gritting his teeth in rage. "You didn't like that, did you?" He smirked, advancing a few more paces, taking the spear point in his hand, wrenching it out of the wooden pole. "So cute." He then came even closer, slicing Allistor's face with it.

He reeled back, clutching his face. "I'm not letting you get her!"

"That's not a fact, though. I'll have my way. Seduce the little thing. Make her feel nice. I'll then kill off her innocence, drug her with my charm...then slowly eat the candy inside. Then the slow and inevitable death for her short life. That won't hurt, but I think I'll have my fun with it. You know, decorate with roses...or maybe I'll just skip the taking of innocence..." He mused, swiping at him a few more times. Allistor was narrowly blocking, the stick becoming battered. "You on the other hand...I'll skewer you. I'll rip your head off, throw it at her feet, drain the blood from that leech you call a friend. I'll make you watch as the light fades from your very eyes, as you realize your head isn't attached to your shoulders." He snarled, throwing the point at his neck, spilling the blood from an artery. As it all leaked, Arthur pinned him to the wall, ripping the flesh more as Allistor wheezed. His windpipe had been severed. He wouldn't sustain air if he didn't do anything. "But...I'll have a snack before I go find them. I'm famished." Arthur drank from this wound, listening to the wheezing of his 'dear brother'.

_"I only put off your death because I want to make sure she knows you love her. I want you both to feel the pain of being cut off from someone you love. Or in her case, someone who loved her." _He said, pulling away with a bloody maw, his eyes bright. "You sleep tight now...they'll have you in a bit."

"N-Nn..." He breathed, eyes wide and starting to stare to the ceiling. Still no heaven this time, collapsing against the wall. "Ma..."_  
_

Madeline. Hushed against the panic in the streets, crouched with Vladmir behind barrels of day old fish. Madeline. Thrust into a world she didn't know. Madeline. An item of interest to a thousand lusty men and creatures. Madeline. The girl who could easily throw the world into complete and utter Hell.

Madeline.

Was in some deeper trouble than she ever imagined.


	15. Reflections

_Solitude by David Nevue_

_Adagio by Secret Garden_

_Finding Beauty by Craig Armstrong_

_Hurt by 2Cellos_

_Lost Song by Olafur Arnalds_

_Almost Dark by Roger Eno_

* * *

Running. That's what she remembered. Running, breathing, tearing the dress on a tree branch. Vlad was in front of her, red coat fluttering in the wind. He looked back at her with red eyes glowing in the night, into the dark and deep forests. Everything was getting dark, causing more and more panic.

Madeline's voice was scratchy in places, unable to be heard sometimes as she panted and pleaded to stop for a moment. She wanted to go back and see if Allistor was okay-he was, right? He was...okay? "V-Vladmir!" She huffed, pulling her hand away from his, stopping by a giant felled log. "I-I need to stop...!"

"Lady, if we stop now, the demon'll catch up with us. We need to get somewhere. And fast." He said, sniffing a bit. "There's a salt cave up somewhere...about...a mile away. I can handle salt...not holy water, though." Vladmir tromped the foliage back over to her, looking her over. "We need to cover up this..." Tracing his finger over her chest, he made the markings glow which resulted in her sending a jolt through him. He drew his finger back with a hiss, grimacing slightly. "Can you not hurt me when I touch you?"

"It's a habit...I can't control it." She wheezed.

"I need you to not so I can cover up some of your...'sweetness'. Wish magic is sweet. Especially to devils. If I bite you and give you a bit of my own blood, they'll think you're some sort of halfblood vampire. And you will be...for a day or two until we get him off your trail, alright?"

"B-But I...Please don't bite me, alright? I really don't need bite marks." Madeline shook her head, taking a step back.

"...If you don't want to, that's fine, then." Vladmir shrugged. "I'm not forcing anything on you," He walked forward, turning his direction back to where the salt cave was. "Salt caves are pretty safe anyways...hopefully Allistor'll get the idea of where we're going."

"You still thi-"

"I know he's alive. Immortality'll bring him back, yes?" He asked, waving her along. "But you...you probably need some food and sleep."

"...How did y-"

"I can smell it on you...you smell different when you're hungry." Vladmir flashed a smile as they went along, white teeth glinting in the moonlight. The salt cave wasn't much farther now, the jagged structures pointing out of the entrance of the cave, only a few things lived around the entrance. Maybe a small plant, coated in salt crystals. Fairies glowed in the dim light, varying shades of blue and green. She looked up at them all, dancing overhead. This was the time they were most active in their short lives. Vladmir pulled her along by the hand, his were exceptionally cold compared to hers. "Come..." He snapped his fingers, the crystals started to glow lightly, showing their way down. "I'm sorry about this, I really am...you shouldn't have had to see all of that...or been on the market. It doesn't seem to be bothering what's inside...it's still innocent."

"Stop looking inside...I don't really care for that..." Getting tired, she dragged herself along behind him, rubbing her eye. It was scentless down in the cave, and the ceiling looked like stars to her. Vladmir pulled off his coat, putting it on the ground for her.

"I'd give you a pillow, but I'm afraid I shouldn't really take off any more of my clothes...it would be rather uncomfortable for the both of us."

"...You said you had many owners..." Picking up the jacket, she folded it, not minding sleeping on the ground for once in her posh life...but she reqired the jacket pillow.

"I'm afraid that's what would happen to you if you were to be sold _"_off. Nobody should have that fate. We're all old...dying...and we shouldn't be treated so roughly...we've all become 'toys' or something of the like..." Vladmir crossed his legs, his wrists resting on his knees. "You're not a doll, nor a thing to win love and a wish from. Love...especially to you...is a new concept, yes? It...makes your heart flutter, I know...but at the same time, you're hesitant to let it go. You're afraid to give in?"

His words were confusing, but they made some sense. "I'm not afraid to give in. I don't love anyone. And if you think I love that coward of a wizard Allistor, you're wrong."

"Ah~ But you skipped a beat!" He chuckled. "But...Maybe you should sleep. I'll be back in a bit." Vladmir rose to his feet, brushing himself off and went into the forest.

Alone. The cave echoed with salt water springs farther down the way, and when the water turned pure even deeper into the cave. She couldn't sleep, though. It wasn't easy, at least. She heard the bats, the noises outside...and even the oncoming rain. The ground smelled fresh but dusty, and it wasn't like the fresh earth she remembered at home. "...I wish I could go back..." She murmured to herself, curling her knees to her chest. "But I can't use myself to go back, now could I?"

Waiting for Vladmir, she shrugged the coat over her shoulders, closing her eyes for a few moments. Not realizing she had fallen asleep, she went into her dreams. Inside the salt cave was safe, nothing terrible could come into her dream. Swirling colors, a warm feeling. She could see what was inside herself finally, to see it had a face. She was beautiful. Long hair past her stomach, and swirling, swaying robes that were undescribable-they were always changing. "It's you..."

_"Yes, it's me...who else would you think it would be, Madeline?" _

"Well...maybe an angel or something?" She shrugged, feeling oddly calm even though she was in the face of a powerful thing with a soul and form-even if it was in her mind and body.

_"Angels..."_ She chuckled, shaking her head. _"I'm no angel, believe me. I'm not even close. Angels are so terribly hard to corrupt; on my own, it takes a nasty thought and I'm impure and doomed for evil. But that is why I'm living with you, keeping you alive."_

"But why? I'm just a human. There's plenty more stronger and smarter than me."

_"I live within you because you yourself were a wish. A wish of a child, and that was what brought me to you." _She explained.

"...What will happen to me? Will...when you leave to grant someone's wish, will I die?"

_"You w-"_

The dream ended with a large salt crystal dropping farther down into the cave, startling her into the realm of the living again. Rubbing her eyes, she lay down, her arm resting under her head as she tried to fall back into sleep.

_"It is fate that you live now. It's your choice if you live or die." _

* * *

The auction house was quiet for a long time after Arthur left. Allistor's neck was growing back after he had been eaten from, a large pink scar formed there. It would eventually fade back to skin color, but that would take even longer. His body made more blood, giving him color once again. Drenched in his own fluid, he woke to the smell of rot and many other unpleasant things.

When he was finally able to rise to his feet, he stumbled to one of the empty cages, leaning heavily on it. "A-Alright...little steps...little steps, then we walk..." The world was clear for once, eyes brightening up again. "Nng!" He tried standing up straight, popping his back into place once again. Breathing deeply with his head tilted back, he slowly brought his head back to normal position, quickly readjusting his neck into something a bit more comfortable for him. "There we...go..." Allistor rolled his shoulders, looking out at the ruins of what was the auction house. He had been on this stage before, a harsh light shining in his eyes and his body barren of clothes.

There were only a few things of interest around the desolate building-a couple of his weapons, a spell book that belonged to an imp who was sold off earlier. It was full of dark magic, something he usually wouldn't dabble in, being somewhat of a grey wizard...if anything, he'd be more of a sage wizard; going into green magic but dealing with grey on the side...time magic, blue magic...anything he could. There was a nice rapier in the seats, along with a small bottle of a magic potion base. It was rosemary, so it could be made into a love potion easily.

The voices in his mind could be recognized as the murmuring of the crowd in the room, even if they were gone. They were talking in so many dialects and tones, getting louder and louder in his ears as he paced the long aisles. His face started to pinch up, his hands balled up in fists. Paces became quicker, pulling a royal blue cape from one of the seats. He finally turned around, screaming to the empty walls. It was a loud cry, filled with the horrors of his mind, the pain of his past and the sting of regret. "They never stop, they don't stop..." He ran his hand through his hair, his mind crumbling as he stayed in his spot. His feet shuffled, but didn't move. Welling up with tears, his eyes blurred, staring at the dimly lit stage; some of the candles had gone out, leaving it half lit. "They always want more...they want to fill the holes in their empty lives that their wealth cannot...more, more, more...more everything..." He walked back down, turning back on his heel. Listening as the voices started to roar again, he finally cried with his head hanging forward, one of his hands over his eyes. "I've got nothing to fill in my misery...dammit...why let me live? Why couldn't I just let Arthur go and die with the rest of them..." There was a hole in the ceiling, looking up to the dim slate colored clouds. "If there's a damn God up there, why didn't he smite me off the earth yet? Yeah, let's torture your children! Have fun with their lives, tear them apart! What a kind 'father' you are!" He yelled, shaking his head. "I...I..." He ran his hand through his hair, looking up again. "Mum...mum always said there's someone out there. Someone. If you're really up there...mum...God...anyone...I want to go home. I'm tired. I'm empty. And I want to go home." Allistor started walking again, breaking a saddened smile and tilting his head to the side. "I can't...I've got someone I need to take care of...damn my heart. I couldn't just let her go, could I? I had to drag her bleeding arse and her pretty face all across the world, didn't I? Is that what you want? You want to give me something then watch as it dies!? I've done that one already! I've done that!" His hand whipped an accusing finger to the gap in the skies, the sun poking out of the clouds. "I've...just...give me something. Anything. What do I do? Where do I go? How do I end this Hell I'm in? I can't exactly die, and I can't find Arthur to end him...I can only protect what's innocent and hope to you guys that it'll end up good for me. Right?"

Hearing no answer, he shrugged on the coat. "I'm sorry I got upset. You haven't been dealing me good cards recently." Pulling out a golden cross from his mother, he shook his head. "I wish Arthur would have taken a bit out of this. I could have ended him then." Turning his face back to the gap, he sighed. "I'll stop by for a mass sometime and make sure I repent...God knows I can do the repentance with all the time I have. Thanks, though. Thanks for everything. I'm glad for the normal years I had. A family. Maybe I'll get it good next time."

* * *

_Alright, thank you for reading! I'm getting maybe a bit short here, but I think I did good for an update._

_Comments? Concerns? Leave 'em in the reviews! _


	16. Nameless

Searching. Searching again. It's hard to find them. It's very hard. The scent of her is almost gone, almost faded from his nose, and teeth are grinding together in hunger. He's looking for something to eat and there's nothing around to quench and fulfil his thirst. He's getting close, though.

Very close.

Too close.

They're running from him, and that just makes it worse.

"Damn you…" He muttered, sitting in one of the trees nearby. Double vision made him wobble, making him realize how drinking from Allistor was a bad idea. His magic was meddling with his own, attacking him from the inside. It wasn't enough to kill him, but it would be enough to cause him a few problems when flying. For example—there were small tears and holes in his wings from the magic eating him from the inside out. This also caused his double vision and dizziness and the small vomiting fit he had earlier. "Why won't he let me have the girl…come on, it's not fair…" The devil mumbled, leaning on the tree as he dragged his nails down the side. "Such a pretty girl…I wouldn't hurt her too much. Just enough to get what I want…I'd even give her back so Allie-boy won't be sad…I'm so nice…" He laughed to himself, leaning a bit too far back on his branch, falling out of the tree with a loud 'THUMP'. This only made him laugh more, laying on his back as he looked up at the stars through the trees.

"So many stars…" His cat-like irises were wide and dark, remembering a time so long ago that he and his brother actually sat and looked at the stars.

"_Hey Arthur. You see that one?" Allistor asked, pointing up at the glittering specks in the cold velvet atmosphere. They weren't really supposed to be outside in the frigid air with the illness going around. "That one's for Mum…And that other one is for Liam." _

"_You think they're happy up there?" Arthur asked, blinking away the frozen tears and snowflakes on his face. "…Dad…he'll be up there soon, right? And Owen? What about him, where's he?"_

"_He's there…we just can't see him yet." Allistor said quietly, moving his fingers in the cold air, making sure they were all there. "He'll be there, though."_

"_I hope so…" The smaller boy gave a cough, shuddering a bit. "…Do you think my fever will break if I'm out here long enough?" _

"_I think so…that's what they did with that girl down in Southtown, and she lived," He sat up and crawled over to him, feeling his forehead. "You're still warm, though." The redhead was trying desperately to break Arthur's fever, and it wasn't working. No matter what he tried, the fever still continued to burn. _

"_I don't want to go…" Arthur whimpered, trying not to cry any more than he already was. "I don't want to go yet, I want to stay here w-with you still!" _

"_Shh…just…I'll find a way to stay, I promise." Allistor said, pressing his cold forehead to his brother's, slightly warming himself. "Just…calm down and sleep a little…"_

The little memory warmed Arthur's heart a little, thinking about how human he might be still. It wasn't much, but it was probably enough to still make him want to cry. "…Bullocks…My eyes are dripping again…" The devil got up, wobbling as he wiped his eyes. "Maybe…Maybe I should just…nah. I'm still hungry. I'm not going to give her up just because I feel sorry for my asshole of a brother." Gaining back his composure, straightening his clothes and smiling to himself. "Now…to find that leech and the girl he stole from me."

The morning brought the smell of salt and the sweet smell of fruit. Waking up, she was face to face with a small woven basket full of berries and a cup full of water. "Good morning." Vladmir was sitting on the other side of the cavern, whittling away at a bit of wood with a pocket knife.

"What time of day is it…?" Madeline muttered, rubbing her eyes as she sat up slowly.

"Mid-morning," He said simply, the constant light smile on his lips. "You slept soundly…I hope you've gotten the sleep you needed…"

"I think so…it was deep enough I didn't hear you come back." Plucking one of the berries from the basket, she looked out of the cavern, watching all the wildlife wake. There was actually a doe and her fawn outside, grazing on the short grasses.

"I'm rather quiet as it is, you wouldn't have heard me even if you weren't soundly asleep." Vladmir flashed a toothy smile, wiping away the sawdust shavings on the wooden creation. "There's trousers, shoes and a shirt for you if you wanted to change out of a dress, if you wanted to know."

"I'll consider it." The conversation went stale quickly, Madeline's trust in Vladmir was slowly dwindling. Why? She didn't know. She didn't trust the vampire, even if he did have a nice personality and he gave her food and water and clothes. "…How did you become friends with Allistor?"

"We ran into each other frequently on the market. That and I found him wandering around the second winter he was alone. You should have seen him. He was so thin, I was surprised he was alive." He explained. "I think…last time I counted, we've been in the same auction house with each other about…seventy times." Vladmir nodded. "I've known him for too many years, though. One of us is going to kick the bucket soon, though. I'm betting on myself going first."

"Why do you say that?"

"Vampires aren't immortal; Even the purebloods don't live forever. One would have to consume demon blood to live forever, and that would corrupt a vampire if that happened." Vladmir looked up with that same small smile, shrugging his arms. "But what does it matter if I die? I've been here long enough, I'm ready to die. I've made up for all that I've done, and maybe if I'm lucky, the gods will have pity on me and put me back on the earth."

"…Gods?"

"There might be more than one, I don't know for certain. Being a bit of a dabbler, I got into quite a few churches. I sat outside the Christian churches and listened to the sermons, I've been in temples for a few moments, I've been to mosques…I've got my bases covered for just about any afterlife." He explained. "And from what I hear, some afterlives are scary. The Christianity one is gnashing teeth and a terrible amount of pain every day. There's no stopping, and there's only fear and agony. Not to mention, their ending of the world is terrifying, too…"

"…I don't really think I care about religion. We're going someplace when we die, why should I have to choose one?" She shrugged. "It's not that I disregard what you believe, I just figure I'll think about it later."

"I wasn't going to preach anyways. Human free will is a delicate thing, but it has a bitter bite when they don't want to do something." He stretched his legs, then his arms, reaching high up above him. "You just find faith in whatever you want. The only ones who will shame you for what you believe are the people who are blind to the rest of the world."

"Is that true?"

"Pretty much." He said quickly. "…I need an opinion: does this look enough like you?" Holding out a small wooden figure, he showed what he was carving to Madeline. Taking the carving in her hands, she blinked, turning it over.

"…This is actually disturbing." She handed it back, bringing her knees to her chest. "The detail, I mean…you've got everything right."

"Oh good! I was going to keep it. It's a beautiful piece." He smiled, looking at the little wooden figure fondly. "...And it's starting to rain. I didn't realize the clouds had moved in so quickly..."

"It's actually raining?" The sound was starting to pick up, cold air drifting into the cave itself.

"Mm..." The vampire nodded, looking out to the forest. "It actually is. It's refreshing, actually. Rain sometimes brings good luck and growth to things."

"What kind of things?"

"Love things. Maybe you and Allistor will get to be a couple."

Madeline's face flushed, her eyes wide. "Wh-what?!"

The vampire just chuckled at this, grinning widely. "You two, I can see that you both are trying to figure out if you like each other. I find that..._maybe _you two could work it out. He really does genuinely care. You just have to show him that you care too, and you're willing to take ca-"

"But I'm not. I don't like him like he likes me or whatnot. I'm not willing to care about him because he ruined my life. He took me away from my family, my friends, _everyone!_"

"So? Let it go." He said simply. This...what the hell did he want her to do?

"Let it go? How do I let it go?!" Madeline snapped. "Oh, I'll just forget about my father, and how he was worried sick for me! I'll forget how Gilbert was cheated out of a wife, and how Katy had nobody to take care of a-"

"You're being selfish." Vladmir sighed. "You're going to hold everything against him because he saved your life? You don't realize how much he's given you. You're being an ungrateful brat, who is more concerned with what she doesn't have. You're alive. You're breathing. You can see. You have to put actual food in your stomach to survive, and you have someone who cares for you still. Madeline, you do not understand how wonderful it is to be alive." With nothing more to say, Madeline just stared at him. There were no words to explain her silent rage. There weren't any feelings to show. Not even a whisper escaped her mouth. She understood just a little now. She was living because of Allistor. And she should keep living even if she has nothing. "You don't realize how easy it is to live like that, either. Allistor and I have been living like this for too long, and he's finally got you to care for. It's a life worth living if he's with you."

Finding them again was like looking for needles in rivers. Wait, that wasn't right...it sounded right to the tired mind of the magician, wandering though the miles and miles of woods in the rain.. With the pain of the bite still lingering in his mind and body. The ghost pain had consumed his body, leaving nothing but his roaming corpse for the time being. It was annoying how such a bite from an equal immortal could hurt so much and do just as great damage to him. There was nothing he could do about it except hurt and complain about it.

"Madeline..." He whispered under his breath like a secret waiting to be heard. Looking around and seeing no-one, he said it again. "Madeline." A bit louder, making his heart flutter on the inside. This little word made his mouth turn up in the corners and small goosebumps came to his skin, dotting his shoulders and neck. Another time couldn't hurt... "Madeline!" This was closer to a shout, echoing lightly in the hills. This made his body tense, waiting for the girl to come bounding out of the brush and into his arms. His smile faded as nothing came, and he was left standing in a puddle of mud. "Madeline..." He said quietly again, trudging along. "...Childish." He muttered, referring to himself. The name calling was indeed, an odd thing for him to do.

Wondering if the forest fairies were around, he started humming a light tune. Sounding more like a lullaby, the man still went along his way. Small creatures started coming out of the brush, following him until he came to the river. Settling himself down on the rocks as nymphs came out of the water, he smiled. Maybe they'd help him out?

The nymphs are periodically kind and cruel the next moment. They curiously poked their heads out of the water, looking up at him with yellowed eyes and dark hair. Skin was blue for a couple, and another looked a bit more human than the rest. She must have been a nymph that didn't become one by drowning—drowning was the normal ritual of making a 'sister' nymph. Scooting a bit closer to the rocky shore of the river, he showed them he was kind, offering out his hand. They hadn't seen humans often, so the fact that he smelled of familiar magic and he had strangely un-webbed fingers amused and confused them. Looking over his hands, turning them over and over, they gazed. Their voices sounded like the water they lived in, soft, quiet and bubbling when they were excited.

Giving his Naiad speech a try, Allistor brought out his near empty canteen and took a swig of water, watching as they still curiously watched him. He prayed for a moment that he wouldn't get caught saying something rude or obscene. Taking the water back into his throat, he gargled. They instantly made sounds similar to giggling. He must have said something good. Bringing them back to himself, he pulled down the collar of his shirt, showing them the bite.

At first, they shied away, seeing the blood dried on his skin. The least blue-hued naiad stared, dark brunette hair clinging to her still eternally damp body. Pale blue eyes studied with a hint of some complex emotion...understanding? After a moment of inspection from far away, she took his hand, pulling him gently into the water.

This could go either way. They could drown him, or they could help him. The deeper into the water he went, the more uneasy he felt. Realizing this, the naiad woman put her finger to his forehead and dragged it down the ridge of his nose, repeating this slowly and calmly. She wanted him to relax...maybe this was good.

Another naiad came alongside him, holding him up by looping her arms under his armpits. This gave her easy access to his cheek, kissing lightly. Another played with his hair, fascinated by the red locks that turned brown when wet. The last one stayed behind, her eyes wide. She still didn't want to bother Allistor.

The human-looking naiad brought her hand to his cheek, stroking his cheekbone lightly with her thumb, looking down into his eyes with a cool blank stare. Hypnotic as it was, it was becoming increasingly hard to stay awake. Keeping his eyes open was what he tried to do, and it was working...until the naiads started singing. Slow and low melodies, watching as he fell into peaceful slumber.

The last thing he remembered was the cool hands on his face and the approaching lips of the naiad pressing to his forehead, lulling him off to sleep.

Meanwhile, Madeline and Vladmir were traveling again, keeping some of the salt from the cave with her in a small pouch. Mixing salt water would fend off any evil for a bit until Vladmir could defend. "You should really learn how to use your talents." He said suddenly, turning to her and stopping right in the middle of the path. "I can teach you right here, actually."

The younger girl frowned, her eyes widening. "I'd rather not..."

"I'm sorry, but it wasn't an option, Madeline." Vladmir shrugged, taking the satchel she was carrying and put it down. "Now...the fist thing that I need you to do is close your eyes. I need to impose a rational threat to you in order to get the magic to defend you. Alright?"

"No." She stated, crossing her arms. Vladmir rolled his eyes at this, the irises becoming a bit more blood red than usual.

"It's alright, then. I guess since you're not going to cooperate, I'll just have to provoke anyways." The vampire said, smirking a bit as he came closer. "We'll see what that magic is all about..."

"I said no! I order you to stop!" Madeline snapped, stepping away. Vladmir reached out a hand and grabbed her wrist, yanking her closer as he hissed in her face, some of the hair from her forehead blew back at the rush of air that smelled so much of blood and death. The smaller one struggled as her other wrist was grabbed, Vladmir getting awful close to her neck. "Vladmi—!" Her voice choked out and her eyes turned a milky white color suddenly, body rigid and unmoving. The passing seconds seemed so slow, the pulling and pushing of her hands from his were lightning quick, then her hand met his face, holding tightly with her fingers holding his jaw away from hers. The look that Vladmir gave Madeline was pure shock, eyes turned brown in a matter of seconds. "_Do not hurt my vessel. You, o creature of darkness will not provoke me for your amusement and her manipulation. I will protect this girl when I choose to._"

"Who are you?" Vladmir tried to remove her hand, wanting to know more about this being who had suddenly taken control of young Madeline.

"_I am...Nameless._" She answered, tilting her head a bit. "_Granter of wishes and Destroyer of Demons._"

"...Now that you're here, I'm curious. I've heard of you, Nameless." He stepped back, showing he didn't mean any more harm to Madeline. "Why...or how did you find Madeline?"

"_This body drew me to it because of the magical quality it holds. It is a perfect vessel, equal in all areas. The heart...is weak. Without I, there is no 'she'. I am protecting her, therefore she can do favors for me._"

"What kind of favors would a goddess like you need?"

"_A vessel for one, and I know of a demon that needs to be vanquished. I will find him and leave this one and my vessel and I will come together in a divine form to defeat him._"

"Arthur..." He breathed, blinking a few times. "You're after Arthur, too?"

"_Yes, I..._" Madeline started wobbling, the goddess seemed irritated. "_She wakes...in this form, I can be stripped from this body—mistaken for food for demons and other creatures. Protect my vessel. As fragile as she may be..._" Her eyes started to darken again, returning to the deep blue ones Vladmir knew. "...Vlad?"

"...Madeline...You..." He bit his tongue, feigning from telling her what had happened. "Nothing, you've got quite the punch, actually..." The vampire rubbed his face, smiling. "I think that's enough for the day, don't you?"


End file.
